There is Life
by G.M Smith
Summary: For it's out of the darkness That we learn to see And out of the silence That songs come to be And all that we dream of Awaits patiently There is life. A betrayal by Momaru leaves Michiru dead, Usagi secluding herself from everyone and Haruka an emotional wreck. Can the senshi help these two find peace once again? A Haruka & Usagi paring.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I don't own Sailor Moon, this fanific is dark so just be warned.**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

"Sailor Moon, Watch out!"

 _'Betrayal.'_

"Neptune!"

 _'He…He Betrayed us all.'_

"Damnit!"

 _'He was…'_

"Oh God Neptune….Neptune!"

 _'Our Prince.'_

"Ru…Ka…."

 _'Why….'_

"Michi…Michi please stay with me."

 _'How could you?'_

"I…Lo..ove…You."

 _'WHY?!'_

"MICHIRU!"

Haruka woke with a start, the sun was barely visible from the drawn curtains of the bedroom. She didn't know what time or even what day it was anymore. Looking over at the empty side of the bed where her lover once warmed the realization of what had happened months before came crashing down on her. Michiru was indeed dead, killed by the man whom the trusted above all else. Memories of that day replayed in Haruka's head as if she was seeing it all for the first time. Holding her head in her hands, she fought back tears at the mere image of her lover lifeless in her arms. How the inner senshis face's looked when they came upon the scene before them. Michiru, blood running down the side of her mouth, a gaping hole in her abdomen where Tuxedo Kamen had ran her through, Momaru bloodied and dead by Haruka's on hands and sword.

There was no consoling Haruka as her cries echoed through the stillness of the day. Ami, the most collective of the inners, tried her very best to put together the reasons of the tragedy that laid before her eyes. "That bastard you called your prince did this…"

"Momaru? No, there must be some-"

"HE'S PLANNED THIS SINCE THE SILVER MILLENNIUM!" Haruka screamed at Ami making her recoil in shock. That's right, Momaru planned to kill Usagi since day one. He was tired of always taking a back seat to the Moon Princess, always having to obey her and her guards, Never a say of his own, not even proper powers of his own. Queen Beryl, His kidnappings, everything besides Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 were his doing, his attempts to kill and become sole heir. In the end as with every villain they have come across, he paid the ultimate price and unfortunately claimed a life along the way.

"Where were you four?! Never have you left her side in battle but this one time…THIS ONE TIME WHEN IT MATTERED THE MOST!" Haruka screamed in agony. Her next words she regretted the most, pain, heart break, sorrow all fueled her mind and mouth that day, and in the midst of a terrible loss, people will say ugly, terrible things. "It should have been one of you…YOU SHOULD HAVe DIED NOT MICHIRU!" Her words echoed in her head a hundred times over. Setsuna and Hotaru had to drag the wind senshi away as they foresaw only more pain if she stayed.

 _'Setsuna…oh god Hotaru'_ Tears formed in Haruka's eyes as the memories of the tragic day soon turned to the recollections of the tragic night. As soon as the three remaining outer senshi walked inside the house Haruka lost in on the green haired Time senshi. She had taken Setsuna by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "You knew about this didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" Haruka spat at the olive skinned woman.

"Haruka…. I swear to you I had no clue tha-" **_*SLAP*_** Setsuna stood in shock as Haruka back handed her so hard, it echoed through the house and even made Setsuna taste a bit of blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKEN LIE TO ME YOU GODDAMN CUNT! YOU ARE THE MOTHER FUCKEN TIME SENSHI, I KNOW YOU HAD SOME CLUE!" Haruka screamed at Setsuna making the taller woman recoil from the rage in the blonde woman's eyes.

"Ha-Haruka please, If I would have gotten any clue you know I would have stopped-"

"YOU LYING WHORE!" What came next Haruka almost immediately regretted, she punched Setsuna over and over making her almost unrecognizable. Hotaru tried to pull Haruka away from her other adoptive parent, begging and pleading for her to stop hurting Setsuna. Haruka, in the state of rage she was in turned her aggression towards her twelve-year-old daughter and nearly strangled her to death. If it wasn't for Hotaru calling out to Haruka she would have succeeded. That night Haruka kicked the two out of the house and lived alone since then.

Haruka spent most of her time crying for days on end and pleading to the heavens to send her lover back to her. Showers were rare, food was hardly ever eaten and the house was always dark. Her manager left voice mail after voice mail, pleading Haruka to call him just to know she was okay and said she had all the time in the world to mourn Michiru's death. Michiru's old manager called a few times a month just to make sure Haruka was okay but the call always went unanswered. A few weeks' prior, Haruka couldn't stand the pain and heart ache from the loss of her lover and purchased a gun. She put one of Michiru's old CDs on, held one of her dresses in her hand and stuck the gun in her mouth. If it wasn't for the fact she left the window open just enough for two talking felines to squeeze through, she would have joined her lover in heaven.

Haruka touched the side of her cheek were Luna, the black cat, scratched deep gashes into her leaving permanent scars. Artemis, the white cat, was the one to knock the gun from the wind senshi's hand and both chided her for even considering such things. Every now and then Haruka would notice them around the outside of the house or in the trees watching over her, making sure she wouldn't attempt suicide again. Haruka got out of bed and looked outside noticing the pair asleep in the tree by her window in the morning sun. She sighed and made her way down stairs looking for something to eat, or take a bite of but came to realize, there was only a brown banana and a few cans of beans. Making her way to the front door she got her car keys and wallet then stopped just as she approached the front door. _'Just get a few things and come back._ ' She thought to herself as she opened the door and headed out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"No! Haruka Stop!" Usagi clung on the lifeless corps of Neptune paralyzed in fear as she watched Haruka struck down the Prince of Earth and drawing his last breath. Tears cascaded down her cheeks his body fell to the floor she got up and started towards him dropping down to her knees. Body trembled; it had to be some mistake. Some type of enchantment to make Mamoru go crazy, there was no way. No way would he ever want to kill them, or turn sides on them just when things were starting to go right. She choked on tears too afraid to touch his tainted body.

"What did you do-?!  
Why…!"

"Get her out of here," Makoto shouted, Usagi was lifted up to her feet by Minako and removed Usagi before it became a reality. She was taken home and sat on the bed. Usagi pulled Luna into her arms and buried into ebony fur tears streamed down her face.

Minako tried to get Usagi to talk, "leave me alone… please." Minako didn't know what else to do but to leave. Usagi forced herself to attend Mamoru's funeral, the other Senshi thought it would be good to have that chapter come to a closure and move forward somehow. It felt impossible to move forward, Chibi Usa would never be born. The Silver Millineum as they grew to know and understand wouldn't happen. Fate was sealed in a dark solitude. It was frightening enough to have the Moon Princess shut out her closest friends for months without warning.

Usagi hardly left the house, and barely ate. Minako stopped by three months after Mamoru's death and tried to explain that there was still work that needed to be done, and the Senshi needed Usagi to fight beside them. Usagi tried to explain that it was impossible to fight for love and justice when the one person she loved the most in the world betrayed her. How as she supposed to bring justice for those who needed to be saved? She would fail. "Besides," Usagi bit down on her lip dropping watery hues to the ground "it's my fault. Haruka-san hates me, it's my fault Michiru-san is gone. My fault Mamo-chan is gone. My fault Chibi-Usa is gone.. My fault… mine….nobody can say or do anything to change that."

Usagi wanted to be alone again, she told them that Sailor Moon would retire, and the glory days were now over. Usagi just couldn't bare seeing the others and being a disappointment in their eyes. She curled up on her bed, and spent most the time just laying there in the dark. It stayed that way for almost another month until her mother decided that it was enough. She started to force Usagi to go outside, more than just high school. Usagi had to join some activities around town just so she didn't stay cooped up inside the house, or find a part time job. By this point she wasn't speaking to the other Senshi, she heard about them on the news but that was just about all the update she got. It felt weird to travel Tokyo knowing that their feature was sealed down a different path, she didn't know what would happen to them or if Chibi Usa really was gone for good.

The Moon Princess decided that she shouldn't let her daughter's death be in vein, or Michiru's. She had to do something instead of sulking. But it felt easier and healthier to just cry it away. She walked down town Tokyo and chewed down on her bottom lip, it was easier not to break down in tears if she avoided looking at anything that reminded her of the ones she lost. No looking at Music shops, bridal shops, no thinking about marriage, no looking at day cares, no parks, piece of cake. She could get through life long just as long band aids were put on open wounds.

Usagi sat walked to what used to be her favorite sit down restaurant, her mom gave some money to spend and she did feel a little hungry. She got a table outside since it was usually quicker to order than inside. Usagi took the menu when it was offered, it must have been a while since they added new items to the menu she sighed and finally picked out what she wanted. Usagi looked down at her phone for the first time in months; there were fifteen voice mails from two months ago and about seventy six unread text messages. Some were from Mamoru, and some Michiru.

When she saw the names her eyes swelled with tears she took her phone and threw it on the ground slamming her head down on the table folding her arms until one of the waiters brought her food out on a serving plate. "Thank you," Usagi picked up her head and temporarily forgot about the phone lying on the ground outside the restaurant she always liked to sit outside and it was a nice day out. She brushed tears away using the cuffs of her sleeves and sighed. She had to be a big girl, and big girls don't cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Haruka parked her car and paid the meter for an hour. She drove with the top of her car up and the windows also in the same position. The wind felt cold and bitter since her lover has long since gone and days ran together like a pink sock in a load of whites. In all honesty she couldn't remember what day it was anymore or time of day. Hours, minutes, days of the week, holidays were worthless without someone to spend them with. She knew what month it was, because of her last and almost final trip into civilization. Haruka went to check her cell but remembered she hadn't even giving life to the piece of hardware in months due to the painful pictures on her home screen and lock screen. For a solid two months she replayed voice mails Michiru had left her, some were angry, others sweet and sensual but no matter what kind of voice mail it was, she always ended it with "I love you Ruka."

Haruka shook the memories from her head and made her way to the store, she wanted to be in and out before anyone she knew saw her. She passed by a few of her old hangouts, stopping in front of the arcade as found memories washed over her. Haruka really did miss the inners, Minako yelling at every arcade game she lost at, swearing up and down it was rigged. Rei and Makoto trying to calm her, embarrassment written all over their face. Ami spouting science talk on why she lost the games and how it wasn't to blame. Usagi... Haruka turned and walked away quickly not wanting to go further with memories of times long past. Quickening her pace, she knew what store came next, and not wanting to break down in public, she kept her eyes fixed on her feet as the familiar building came into view. She was about to pass the front door when an employee stopped Haruka in her tracks.

"Hello sir, we are giving out fliers to remind people of the Michiru Kaioh memorial concert being held next week on the day of her death." The young woman held out a flier to Haruka, unknowing who exactly she was giving the flier too. "They are having violinist play some of their favorite songs by the late Ms. Kaioh and will be playing some of her C...Ds...oh my..." The employee took note on who exactly this person was and quickly lost her voice. Haruka didn't know if it was her death glare or the realization that shocked her but she was glad the woman shut up. She took the flier from the woman's hand, stuffed it in her pocket and went about her business. Ducking into an empty alleyway, Haruka sank to her knees as fresh tears filled her eyes and stained her cheeks. One year next week, had it been so long? Time was surely lost in grief but she never thought a year would come so fast.

Haruka pulled herself together, remembering the parking meter and the little time she now probably had to return to her car. Brushing herself off and drying her face, she continued her way to the store determined to quickly get this torment over with. Coming up on a restaurant she thought about just getting something to go and shop later on when less people were around. Toying with the idea for a few minutes, she shrugged and knew it was the best option since cooking wasn't her strong point anyway. As she approached the restaurant door she noticed a familiar blonde sitting at one of the outside tables. "Usagi.." she said out louder rather than internally as she thought. Frozen by anxiety of the situation Haruka didn't know what to do at this point. Running seemed to be the best option if her damn legs would move but she also wanted to approach the odango girl.

 _'What would you say?'_ Haruka thought to herself. _'I'm sorry for killing your boyfriend, future child and making it to where Crystal Tokyo will never be?'_ Her mind chided her in the most heart wrenching way.

 _'Why should you apologize? Her lover killed yours._ ' Haruka turned to see where that voice came from. Surely it wasn't her own mind speaking to her. _'An eye for an eye, don't you agree?'_ In a way, she agreed with this voice but the last shred of kindness and righteousness Haruka had left in her reminded the broken woman it wasn't Usagi's fault. _'Michi...what do I do?'_ She asked looking up at the heavens.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Short Chapter but they will be longer after this, promise!**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

It felt like an eternity since Usagi last saw the wind Senshi it took every ounce of control not to break down into a fit of tears. Usagi left a large bill on the table to pay for an uneaten meal and decided to grab her phone and took off down the street. She didn't feel very adventurous to speaking with anyone. Let alone with someone who killed her fiancée, and any chance of happiness in the world. The thought of it made Usagi feel like she was drowning in a sea of despair. She stopped, and clenched both fists at her side and dropped her gaze to the ground. Was it Haruka's fault? Mamoru wasn't himself, he attacked and killed Michiru.

Haruka had every right to hate Usagi; it should have been her that was killed that night. Not Michiru, Haruka should have had a chance of happiness in this world instead it was torn from beneath. Her eyes swelled up in tears she blinked them back and started running down the street, but it didn't take long before gravity took control and had the blonde fall towards the ground. She placed her palms flat on the cement and took a breath it hurt, she fell hard enough to scrape her hands and knees but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Usagi wished she could travel back in time, hell she even asked Setsuna to open up the time portal so Michiru could live. So Chibi Usa could still have a chance.

Usagi got up and ignored the blood on her hands and knees and continued on her path down the side walk. Haruka was better off without her, so were the other Senshi. She didn't know how to fight for love and justice, or avenge Mamoru's death when his life was taken by another person she loved. Usagi hated being such a cry baby but it happened more often than not now days. She made it several stores down and collapsed on a bench leaning her head into her hands, ignoring the throbbing pain.

"It's my fault…It should have been you."

It would always be her fault. She would always blame herself, if she wasn't such a cry baby or careless pretty soldier she would have been able to recognize that Mamoru wasn't himself. Maybe if she spent more time with him and gave into his desires the outcome would have been different. Haruka would have a chance to still be happy. Usagi pulled her feet up and ignored the strangers walking by; she wrapped her arms around them. Maybe there was away even if Setsuna was dead certain that there wasn't, maybe she could find away to sacrifice herself to bring everyone back and restore balance.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Chantal321, I'm glad you like the story. All these updates are for you. You really made my day with your comments. ^_^**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

All Haruka could do was watch as the fallen moon princess ran away at the sight of her. She wasn't hurt nor surprised at Usagi's actions, would she want to talk to the woman who murdered not only her future husband but unintentionally her daughter as well? No, of course not. Though from afar Haruka could semi see the toll the year had taken on Usagi, she was skinnier, pale, her hair didn't even look like it was properly kept. Catching her own reflection in the window of the restaurant. Haruka scoffed noticing how she looked no better.

Her dirty blonde hair was messy and longer than usual, eyes dead looking with bags underneath showing sever lack of sleep. The clothes she wore were baggy, a mess and looked as though she hadn't washed them in weeks. Stains of meals long past stained her pants and shirt. Harukas nose wrinkled at a foul smell she never noticed before, but quickly realized it was her own body. Turning on her heals, she decided to forgo the food and just go home. There was enough for one last day, why did she even come out in the first place?

Walking turned into jogging that soon turned to running. Her mind was a mess, her emotions unstable, running then turned into a full on sprint. Haruka didn't know where she was going but her subconscious did. Dodging through people, traffic and making her way through the maze of the city she finally collapsed at the one place she hadn't been too in almost a year. memories started to flash in her head from years ago bring even more heart ache to the wind senshi.

 _"Meatball Alert"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _" Wow.. Neat. You look just like a jewelry box princess with a guitar."_

 _"Its a violin usagi."_

Fresh tears fell and stained the dry ground under Haruka as one of her fondest memories hit her like a freight train. That was the day Usagi was so bent on learning to be more educated and wall rounded. Michiru sure got a kick out of it but both swore later that day never to let Usagi near an instrument ever again after listening to her display in public later that same day. Grief was once again replaced with rage, why, why couldn't anyone bring Michiru back? Why couldn't that stupid odango girl know what her own fiance was up to?

'It was her fault.' Harukas subconscious reasoned with her again and it was right. Mamoru planned this even a thousand years before, no one knew, no one even suspected. Haruka let out a heart wrenching scream as the pain was finally overflowing. After a few minutes of painful and sorrowful screams she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face the one who dared to intrude on her personal turmoil another wave of guilt and pain hit her even harder at the sight of who it was. Setsuna. Her friend, the other parent to her daughter, fellow senshi was looking at Haruka with no hate, fear or even anger. She could see where the time senshis nose had broken and scares, though light as they were, still shown from the brutality of Harukas own fists.

"Set-Setsuna I..." Haruka couldn't even choke out her apologize as another figure could be seen behind the green haired woman. Holding a bouquet of aqua and white colored flowers was Hotaru, looking at her with the same understanding as Setsuna had. Why did it hurt so much? She wished they would be angry, that they would beat her, bloody her, or even kill her but knowing the two before her, they understood too well Harukas action that night. "I'm..I'm...so..." Her emotions got the better of her and she collapsed in a new fit of tears on Setsuna. All the time senshi did was hold the broken woman as she did with Usagi many months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Usagi ran for miles she could feel her lungs burn pleading for breath of fresh air but she continued to push through. She wanted to get away, far away as possible. Maybe in this life it would be better for all the Senshi if she forfeit her life, eventually everything would be restored. She could recall Setsuna's education speech of how Senshi were reborn. Every time the Moon Princess died, eventually, one by one the others would follow.

Though, Usagi knew that killing herself was out of smote, and self pity it would have some reflection on what the next life would be like. She thought about that while running further away from the major city into the country when she finally collapsed down onto her knees numb and aching to the bone. She wanted Haruka to have Michiru back; she wanted Chibu Usa to have a chance at life, and Mamoru to be restored back to what he used to be. It would be easy, and better off.

Usagi stayed where she was for hours contemplating on many different methods. She could recall there being an elder Senshi who lived among them who could bend time with a price. Finding this Senshi would be dangerous, and possibly futile. It was worth a try. Maybe then Haruka wouldn't hate her so much, maybe she would forgive Usagi for Michiru's death. She wanted to hate Haruka for hating her. Usagi picked up her phone, thankfully she grabbed it before leaving the restaurant or she wouldn't be able to text Minako her plan.

 **To Aino, Minako [text]:** _Minako-Chan I found away to restore things, I don't know if it's true._  
 **To Aino, Minako [text]** : _Please let Haruka know that I'll make everything alright._  
 **To Aino, Minako [text]:** _I'll fix things, and bring them back to how they should be._  
 **To Aino, Minako [text]:** _Tell my mom I'll be okay._

Usagi felt tears tremble down her cheeks she lost count of how many times she cried that day or in the last year alone. Usagi decided to leave her phone behind and got up it would take every ounce of strength she had to find the one person who could change fate, and restore it back to its original settings. Usagi didn't want the others to become a distraction or try to stop her , she could hear her phone ringing in the distance until it became too far for her to hear anymore as she walked off into the sunset.

Minako tried to call Usagi after getting the text messages it worried her that their Princess was going to do something reckless like always. After the tenth time she hung up the phone and panicked, Minako scrolled down her contacts and passed Haruka's number. The one person that probably ignited the fire large enough for Usagi to do something so reckless and stupid, she huffed and scrolled down. Haruka wouldn't answer her phone anyways, let alone even gave off the vibe that she still cared about Usagi. Minako called Setsuna and got her voice mail, "Setsuna its Minako. I just got some texts from Usagi. I think she's lost it, she's going to find some way to make things right and told me to tell Haruka not to worry anymore. What does that mean? Do you have any way of finding her, because she's not answering her phone and I'm really really really worried she's going to do something stupid! Maybe you can try calling her but she won't answer the phone for any of us. Please call me back when you get this! Please! Also kill Haruka for me, it's clearly her fault. I don't know what she said to have Usagi come down to that conclusion!"

Minako hung up the phone in a huff. She was mad at Haruka and Usagi for abandoning them and their duty but she could understand at the same time. Minako felt guilty almost immediately after and then dialed Setsuna's number and decided to leave another voice mail, "Okay I'm sorry. That was wrong, it's not Haruka's fault. I know they're both going through a lot and I just don't understand what they're going through. I've never lost someone I've been in love with. But I don't want to lose Usagi because of her stupidity. Just find her, please?" Minako had tears streaming down her face as she hung up the phone and started to call everyone else trying to find out who last saw Usagi and if anyone could get a hold of her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Setsuna and Hotaru walked with Haruka back to her car. There, stuck on the windshield was a parking ticket from her unpaid extended parking. "Are you going to be alright Haruka?" Setsuna asked as she softly brushed the stray hairs from Harukas tear stained face.

"Yeah, maybe…I don't know." Haruka felt better and worse all at the same time. She needed to cry, to scream, to apologize, not to just Setsuna and Hotaru but everyone she wronged though maybe not now. "I just…I just don't know what to do. She was everything to me, to us, my soul mate, I feel like all the happiness I've ever known is gone. I don't feel worthy of happiness." She sighed leaning against her car. Setsuna let out a slow breath trying to find the right words.

"Haruka, did you ever think about how Usagi must feel about all this? She not only lost her lover but her child as well." Haruka tried not to let her emotions run her mouth but failed to do so.

"Yeah, I know, I killed two members of the royal family. I'm the monster, I shouldn't have done what I did, Screw Michiru right?! Screw how I must feel! It's all about Usa-" "HARUKA LISTEN FOR A GODDAMN MOMENT!" Setsuna snapped causing Haruka snap her head up in shock. "I'm not saying your loss or feelings are any lesser than anyone else's. All I'm saying is to consider what Usagi must feel like, or even Hotaru."

That's right, Hotaru lost her best friend that day, the only friend she really ever had. Haruka never thought about what her adoptive daughter might have felt. Not only did she lose a friend but she also lost another mother. Was she really so selfish that she couldn't see anyone's pain but her own? Or was it she didn't want to see anyone else's pain. "I understand what you're trying to say but-"

"Oh we're is that blasted phone of mine?" Setsuna rummaged in her purse as the voice mail tone kept going off. "I'm sorry Haruka, give me one moment to check this." Setsuna apologized and walked a foot away to listen.

Hotaru stepped closer to Haruka and tugged on her sleeve gently. "Haruka-papa…." She trailed off timidly not really looking up at the older woman. Haruka's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her old name she never thought she'd ever be graced with again. "I….I forgive you….I want to come home…" The young senshi continued as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you so much…" Haruka knelt down and embraced the black haired child. "I miss you too hime-chan, I am so so sorry." She really did miss Setsuna and Hotaru, she wanted them to come home for longer than she cared to admit. The famous Tenoh pride and stubbornness of course stood in the way of that.

"Haruka, get in your car, we have to go, now!" Setsuna said as she rushed back to the hugging pair.

"Wh-Why? What's going on?" Haruka was taken back by the urgency in the time senshi's voice but obliged and unlocked the doors.

"I just got a voice mail from Minako and apparently she is about to do something Usagi like." Setsuna helped Hotaru in as well as got in herself waiting for Haruka to start the car. "Apparently you two ran into each other today? Is there anything I should know?" Setsuna questioned making Haruka grip her steering wheel tightly.

"I saw her at the restaurant I was going to order take out from today." She looked down and sighed. "We stared at each other and she paid and ran away at the sight of me. I don't blame her really." Haruka started the car then looked over at Setsuna. "Do you have any clue what she might be up to or where she might be?"

Setsuna sighed as she fiddled with the charm on her phone. "A few times this past year, Usagi found me and begged me to turn back time or let her go back to fix all this."

Hearing these words brought hope and dread to the wind senshis heart. _'If we can go back…Michi…Chibi-Usa…'_

"Unfortunately…." Setsuna continued stopping Harukas thoughts midway. "In doing so means a much worse fate for not just Michiru but for all of us. Haruka he's planned this for millennia, if we were to go back and save Michiru or changed things in the slightest, we would all die, Usagi would suffer greatly at the hands of the corrupted prince, Chibi-Usa…. I don't even want to discuss her fate." Setsuna shivered at the knowledge. "Earth would fall so…"

"So in other words, Michiru saved us all." Haruka gripped the steering wheel harder but eased after a bit.

"All I can tell you is; she is where it all began. At the lowest point of sorrow, you know very well what a broken heart and mind is capable of, correct?" Setsuna looked over at Haruka the blonde put her car in gear and sped off towards the outskirts of town. _'I'll be damned if Michiru died in vain.'_ Haruka thought as she broke every traffic law heading off to save the fallen princess.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Geebus, 8 chapters in one damn day. Haha. Hope everyone is liking this. I will update more tomorrow!**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

Usagi walked for miles until she collapsed in the heat of the sun tear stained face gazed towards the heavens in agony. Folding arms securely around trembling body she couldn't walk anymore. Usagi curled to her knees and brought her forehead to the ground and just sobbed. She didn't even bother to try and dry her tears as they fell like waterfalls down sun-kissed cheeks. "I'm so sorry," Usagi whispered, her body fell to the earth in heaps of exhaustion. Eyes rolled back she laid on cool grass for hours to regain strength.

It wasn't until she felt drops of rain that Usagi woke up from slumber. She felt exhausted and craved something to eat. Usagi wished she didn't skip lunch, or breakfast that day her stomach gargled in hunger. "I could really use some food right now!" Usagi half sobbed. It took a moment for her to recall where she was, and what the sole purpose of being out in the middle of now where had been. When it finally came to, she got up and slumped back down to the ground. Fingers curled in cool earth gripping on overturned sand it felt cool between raw fingers. "Mamo-Chan…" her voice was harsh from lack of water and being out in the sun far too long,

 _"Usa-Chan."_

The memory of her old nickname rang in her ears. Usagi tried so hard not to cry again. She tried so hard not to shed anymore tears wanting to save herself from drowning in them. It was pointless, everyone called her the crybaby. The title suited.

Usagi got up and started slowly walking down the road again, she didn't really know where she was headed but there were rumors of where this person lived and the only place she could think of was miles outside of town. If the rumors were true, she'd have several days' worth of walking, but if it could go back and fix everything it would be damn well worth it. Michiru would be alive, Haruka would be happy. Happier that Usagi would be the one gone instead, it should have been her. Michiru should have never gotten in the way and she hated herself for not pushing Michiru away in time. She hated that Mamoru had tried to rape and kill her in one of the most brutal ways he could possibly think of. She hated that the others came to save her, she hated that it was all her fault. She was the Moon Princess, she should have been the first person to see what Mamoru scheme such a violent act, but she'd been blind-sided by love and that made her feel worse. "Haruka-San, please forgive me. I'll make it right, I promise. Please don't hate me anymore."

Usagi was so weather worn that she collapsed again and this time she just didn't have the energy to get up. The road was long gone, and she didn't have a clue of where she was going. Usagi knew this was bitter punishment, and maybe she deserved to die out in the wilderness. Deserved to lose everything, after all, why did she deserve to have loved ones when she couldn't even protect them?


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Sometimes a nice comment goes a long way for a new writer, Thank you chantal321. Honestly I don't think I wouldn't of gotten this far without your kind words. \m/ ^_^ \m/**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

Haruka turned on her windshield wipers as the rain began to fall harder. She scanned the streets looking for the golden haired girl among the gloom of the stormy day. "Is she really going to kill herself?" Haruka asked bluntly as she kept her eyes to the road.

Setsuna crossed her arms and sighed. "It starts a chain reaction, if she dies, one by one will we follow and be reborn once over." She leaned her head back on the seat fighting off her own anxiety of not finding the princess in time. "Though if she knows that or not is beyond me, all I know is…." Setsuna searched for the right words at this point. She didn't want to upset Haruka, especially when she is breaking all speeding laws and driving over 100mph on a stormy day.

"Haruka-papa look!" Hotaru quickly pointed towards a grassy turned up spot with a hunk of plastic nearby. Haruka quickly found a safe place to park and ran towards the disturbed earth. Coming up on the spot Haruka knew it was indeed Usagi's mark. The phone had a little bunny charm Momaru had gotten her years prior. "Damnit Usa-baka." Haruka cursed gripping the phone in her hand tightly and started looking around for any sign of the Moon Princess. After a bit of she found Usagi's tracks in the mud and called over Setsuna and Hotaru. "She went this way, if we hurry, I know we can catch her." Haruka took off but after a few feet noticed the other two not following. "What are you waiting for?! Usagi is in trouble, let's go-"

"Haruka…." Setsuna walked up to the wind senshi with a solemn look on her face. She knew her next words would hit Haruka hard but she in all honesty had no choice but to tell her the truth. "You must do this alone. Usagi….Usagi is doing this because she believes you wanted her dead that day." She struggled with her next words greatly, knowing how sensitive Haruka was, she didn't want to send her down another dark path. "All Usagi wants to do is give you back your happiness, give you back Michiru at any cost. Haruka you must find her." Thunder crashed making all three slightly jump.

"I…" Haruka was at a loss for words. All these months, all this time, all the pain Usagi was going through and all that Odango head could think about was making Haruka happy at the cost of her own life. She balled her fist looking at Setsuna with determination in her eyes she thought lost. "I swear, I will find her and bring her back safe." Haruka turned and took off running, following the foot print.

"Setsuna-mama, do you think Haruka-papa will find Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked in a worried tone. Taking Hotaru's hand in her own for reassurance, Setsuna smiled down at the young preteen confidently.

"What I saw in Haruka's eyes, tells me so." She said looking back towards the direction Haruka took off in. It was true, Setsuna did believe Haruka would find the lost Moon Princess, because of what see saw in the green hued eyes of the wind senshi. The first glimmer of what Setsuna was hoping to see all year long.

"What did you see Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru looked up at the green haired woman curiously. Setsuna smiled giving her adoptive daughters hand a comforting squeeze.

"Life."

Haruka ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the muddy, nature ridden path. The storm was getting worse and she feared for Usagi's safety. "Usagi-chan!" She called out every so often but no reply ever came back. Haruka knew it was unlikely Usagi would want to talk to her, let alone be found by her fiancés murder but the wind senshi would just have to keep looking. After a running a few more feet Haruka had to stop and catch her breath. 'Usagi-chan, where are you?' She thought to herself but quickly had her question answered when she saw what looked like a golden haired woman in the distance.

"Usag-chan!" Haruka took off at full speed toward the woman, as she closed the distance between them, it was confirmed the golden haired woman, was indeed Usagi. Collapsed on the ground, drenched from rain and dirty from the soil of earth, Usagi looked as though she had met her end which worried Haruka deeply. Pulling the smaller girl into her arms, she shook her gently calling out her name. "Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan! Can you hear me?" Haruka called out more fanatically than before shaking the smaller girl harder. "Usagi-chan!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I know I said no more short chapters but, I'm sorry. Sometimes its going to happen. I changed the rating to M cause for the cussing and any future M rated things that might come up...soooo Heh heh.**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

Usagi laid on the ground for hours reminiscing in vivid imagination. She dreamed about Chibi Usa and Michiru, they were calling out to her.

"Why were you stupid to let yourself die?" Usagi winced at bitter words ebbing from the sea goddess' mouth and felt her eyes swell up in tears "You're a disappointment; I can't believe you were ever our Princess. You're pathetic Usagi. We shouldn't have to risk our lives to save you, we should be risking our lives for those around us. You shouldn't be the feature ruler of the Moon Kingdom."

"Listen to Michiru, Mama." Chibi Usa told her, "You got me killed. Why would I ever want to come back and see you? You took us away from our loved ones, and you betrayed Papa. Michiru San can't even love Haruka anymore. You killed them both. You deserve to have everyone hate you!" More tears rolled down her cheeks, she curled her arms around her stomach winded by the words that were being spoken from the fallen Senshi.

"NO!" Usagi fell down to her knees collapsing her face into the palm of her hands sobbing hysterically. "I didn't mean to kill you! I didn't mean it. I tried. I wanted to save you! I wanted things to be different!"

"Murder!" They both shouted over and over until their voices drowned off with the wind, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder her chin was lifted by a familiar hand, "Usa-Chan." Mamo-Chan. Usagi swallowed in fear it was difficult to look at him. With his hues red in rage, "Usa you should have died that night! I'm going to kill you even if it's the las-

"USAGI!" the words were cut off. Usagi vaguely heard the wind Senshi through Mamoru's taunting voice. She tried to find where the words were being spoken. In the distances she could see the blonde lifting her up off the ground. Usagi blinked her eyes awake as she shook her, "Har-"Her voice was dry and numb. She smelled that familiar scent even above the rain even now that scent was her haven, "I'm going to fix things, going to make it better…" she started to close her eyes, fingers gripped on her shirt and started to drift off "going to save you.."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

Haruka looked down and the broken moon princess with sadness. Was this the result of the anger, pain and sorrow she fired at everyone? _'Yes.'_ Her mind answered for her, of course Haruka caused more pain secluding herself from everyone than actually dealing with it. She never once thought Usagi would do the same in her own heart ache, that's why she had the Inners wasn't it? So they could be strong for her, make her see the light in the darkest times. But never once did she think Usagi would push them all out, break down and shut everyone out as she herself had done for a year.

 _'Once again, Haruka thinks only about Haruka. What else is new?'_ Her mind chided and she fell deeper into her guilt. Not once did she ever show an example of strength, not once did she ever think about being an example to Hotaru or being a proper parent and comforting her at the loss of her best friend. No, ever since she became a Sailor Senshi, 50% of the time it was her way or no way. The other 50% was only focused on if Michiru was with her or safe at the end of everything. 'You're one piece of work, aren't you?' Her mind berated once more, causing Haruka to get aggravated at herself. She needed to change, she knew that. Michiru was no longer around to be her common sense, her mercy, conscious, now it was time for her to do it on her own and be the senshi, parent and friend they needed.

Setsuna looked up from the safety of the car to see Haruka carrying Usagi. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she watched the pair approach. The storm ceased and the sun seemed make them glow beautifully, like a new beginning. "If only it were Hollywood, this would be when the life changing event happened." Setsuna smiled and giggled. "But alas, reality is quite the cruel beast." Hotaru stirred and woke from her nap wondering why she was talking to herself.

"Setsuna-mama, what's going on?" Hotaru asked in a sleepy as she rubbed her eyes. Setsuna pointed towards the window and Hotaru smiled from ear to ear. "Haruka-papa found Usagi-chan!"

"I never had any doubt." Setsuna texted Minako to let her know the princess was alive and safe.

 ** _To Aino, MInako [Text]: Haruka found Usagi, she's safe._**

 ** _To Aino, Minako [Text]: I'll take her home. Don't worry._**

Setsuna knew full well she was not taking the moon princess home, but to the long lost home of newly reformed Outers. 'Michiru, somehow, some way, let Haruka know it's okay.' She knew this turn around would not come without it's shares of trails, drama and heartache but she hoped the outcome would benefit everyone involved.

After a long silent drive back home, besides the snoring coming from Ms. Tsukino, Setsuna and Hotaru offered to do shopping and clean up the home while Haruka tended to herself and Usagi. She agreed greatfully and gave Setsuna the Keys to her car. In not so many words, Setsuna could tell Haruka was happy to have them home again and Haruka never wanted to let them go ever again. Bringing the sleeping golden haired woman in her room, she laid her on the bed and decided it was high time to care about herself once again. She cut her hair the way it used to be and took a quick shower then changed into a t-shirt and slacks. Looking at Usagi's appearance, she could only guess sleeping beauty would want to clean up a bit, or at least change clothes. Haruka stood up and faced the closet were she dared not open in many months. The only clothes of Michiru's she saw daily was the dress laying on the floor she wore the day before… Haruka pushed the thoughts away, bit the bullet and opened to closet doors.

The smell of the ocean met her nose in an emotional embrace making Haruka tear up once more. Trying to work as quickly as possible, she finally found something that Usagi might like. A pink t-shirt and pajama pants to match, succeeding in her mission, Haruka threw the clothes on the bed then quickly closed the closet doors, breathing in a shaky breath as her inner turmoil threatened to come to light. Haruka slowly moved back to the bed and sat down, thinking on what to say to Usagi once she woke.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I know i'm changing the formula this far in the fic but i'm not going to do One Chapter Haruka's view One Usagi's view, I've combined in this one, tell me what you all think in the review section. ^_^**_

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

Usagi slept through most the night when she did wake up she didn't recognize the bedroom but clothes were laid out before her. The room belonged to one of the Senshi or someone who knew her well enough to pick out her favorite color t-shirt. She grabbed the clothes and stumbled out of bed she saw some photos on the dresser they were turned down, she picked it up to see Haruka and Michiru and swallowed back fits of tears. God. How could she be so selfish and expect her friends to risk their lives for hers? It was too much to ask. She wasn't worth it. She murdered her friends in return to have false love. Usagi set down the photo and found the bathroom. She wanted to shower, she knew Haruka wouldn't mind. Usagi took down her odongos and set her hair accessories on the counter then stripped down her clothes. She set them neatly on the floor by the shower and stepped in after turning on luke-warm water.

The water burned her skin at first it was because of how swollen and red she'd gotten from being out in the sun too long. After a while it felt nice, she stayed in the warm shower for a good twenty minutes washing away the dirt and grime. Tears streamed down her face couldn't help but to think of how guilty and selfish she became. It felt like she hit the lowest point of her life and she was drowning with no way out of the dark waters there was no light, and no strength left to guide her back to stronghold.

Usagi forgot she was in the shower, and grabbed the bar of soap she washed her body cleaned there was a little blood where she'd fallen so many times that morning but most were healing. She washed her hair using whatever was in the shower she washed mother nature out of her hair until the water ran clear only then did she turn off the water. Usagi grabbed a towel, it was a bit damp she figured Haruka must of taken a shower but it was the only one in the bathroom. She dried her body off then put on the clothes Haruka set out on the bed. Why was Haruka helping her? She didn't understand. Usagi didn't deserve the wind senshi's gratitude of any sort.

She came out of the bathroom braiding her long wet hair to throw behind her back since she didn't have the means to brush it out. Usagi walked out of the bedroom down the hall to find the living room she was famished and it showed in her pale features. She saw Hotaru and Setsuna sitting in the living room there was no means to escape, she still felt weak from running off. It physically wore her thin and she collapsed to the floor hardly able to stand up. Her eyes swelled in tears but she quickly brushed them away not wanting the others to see how lost she's been. She was designed to give them hope and strength, both of which she no longer had. Usagi didn't even know if she rightfully deserved her title still or what would happen to their feature. Were they all doomed because of her selfish acts to be loved?

Haruka slept better than she had in a very long time. She felt somewhat at ease now that she had finally apologized to Hotaru and Setsuna, Even more so that they were now home, with her once again. Haruka had slept next to Usagi, not wanting to leave the fragile girl alone in case she woke. When morning came, Haruka was up before the Moon Princess, wanting to give her space and privacy to change and freshen up.

Setsuna ran into the tall blonde coming down from her room and gave her a small smile. "Good morning Haruka. Breakfast is already made if you want some." Haruka nodded and thanked Setsuna for going through all the trouble of cooking and cleaning. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru is watching TV and I was about to join her.

"Alright, I think I'll bring Usagi some breakfast. Least I can do." Haruka shrugged as her guilt began to wash over once more.

"Haruka, the past, is the past. Right now, let's focus on making things better for ourselves, our futures." Setsuna gave Harukas arm a reassuring squeeze and went off to the living room. Haruka turned to head to the kitchen and started on filling a plate of bacon, eggs and toast for Usagi. She was admittedly a little hungry but sorrow still held firm on her appetite. Haruka put a piece of bacon and toast on her plate, knowing Setsuna would reprimand her for not eating and headed off to the bed room. She didn't make it back to the bedroom since the moon Princess was already down stairs and looking rather frightened and confused. "Usagi-chan…" Haruka trailed off in a small voice trying to find the right words. "I brought you food…" She held out the plate she made Usagi and smile softly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Just a bit of comic relief on Haruka's part. The Inners will be appearing soon, I promise!**_

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

Usagi stopped when Haruka came into view, her heart raced all she wanted to do was run and embrace the wind senshi, but the emotion ebbing off the taller blonde was strong and frightened the moon princess.

"Hai, Thank you Haruka." The greeting from Haruka almost sounded forced, so she didn't add anything to Haruka's name. It felt weird. Not having Haruka as a friend anymore, it killed her on the inside and it showed on the outside. She gripped her plate and walked to the table and sat down. Usagi chewed down on her bottom lip.

The blonde pushed aside the plate when she was done. Usagi sat there in silence it was hard to ignore the fact Haruka hated her. Eyes swelled up in tears. Why didn't Haruka just leave her to die? It's what she wanted. Her dead. Not Michiru.

"I should have been the one..." Usagi finally admitted in a hushed tone, "it should have just been me and not anyone else. Not Michiru-San and Chibi Usa." She didn't lift up her gaze she didn't want Haruka to see her tears, "you were right. I deserved it. I was such a Baka for thinking Mamo-chan..." Usagi swallowed hard he was a bitter subject "I should never of called it would of been better. Maybe Mamo-chan would of stopped." She brushed her tears away "I'm not mad at you for what you did. I never hated you...I just...hate that you hate me..."

If Haruka's guilt was a being, it would have bitch slapped her across the face by Usagi's confession. _'Oh, the fuck ups just keep rolling in don't they?'_ Her mind seemed to have a conscious of its own now a days and Haruka hated it, it was bad enough being told by others of her failures, faults and bad decisions but her own mind was supposed to be on her side, wasn't it? _'So, now she thinks she deserved what Momaru did and was about to do to her, boy you're a regular-'_ "SHUT UP!" Haruka yelled loudly without realizing it wasn't internally like she thought. "Oh shit…Sorry that wasn't toward you Usagi…it was to myself…" _'Well, now we can add psychotic to the list.'_ She gritted her teeth as her own mind berated her again.

"Usagi-chan…I will admit there was a point where I had a lot of hate, but not just you, I hated everyone." Haruka took a deep breath as she continued. "But that was no excuse for how I treated everyone, I did and said horrible things I very much regret. Also…. I didn't even consider how you must feel, losing daughter and fiancé or even Hotaru, losing yet another mother and best friend." Letting out a sigh, she fiddled with her toast before speaking again. "I still feel at fault for Chibi-Usa's death even though…."

Haruka set down her toast and placed her hand on Usagi's gently. "Koneko…. Listen to me, it wasn't your or my fault even though we will still feel as such, it was Momaru's fault. I don't hate you, I…." She fought back tears not wanting to cry any more than she has this past year. "I'm just…. So, so very sorry." Despite Haruka's best efforts, tears started to fall and she quickly wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Anyway, you're welcome to stay if you want, I don't mind." She gave her first genuine smile. "Setsuna called your mom last night so… she isn't worried." Haruka noticed her hand was still on Usagi's, she figured Usagi must have been uncomfortable with it, so she slowly pulled her hand away.

"I don't mind…. if you need to talk about it, I've come to realize…. maybe I do too." Haruka stared out the window noticing how overgrown the lawn has gotten. "I think it's time for me… to start closing my wounds."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Okay, I'm trying to make this chapter and the next are going to be SUPER LONG because I will be busy this weekend so i'm trying to make up for it. I believe this chapter is 2,500... wait just checked its 2,597. Just shy of 2,600! Wow. Haha. Alright, here we go!**_

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

Usagi let Haruka finish her speech not wanting to be rude by butting in and disagreeing with invalid points that were made. She was surprised when Haruka held her hand, though she didn't let go it felt warm. Gentle. Like the wind. She wanted to take Haruka's hand back in her own when she pulled it away, she folded it gently on the table and shook her head. "You don't understand it is my fault" Usagi protested. "I am some type of leader, or Princess…in whatever time line. I'm supposed to lead you all and not into harm's way. I failed. I failed because I let love blind me, and it wasn't even love. Not in the sense I thought it was…"

"Mamoru didn't want me. You told me this hundreds of times, you don't trust him. There's something about him, I don't like him. I never heaved any of your warnings because I loved him. I wanted him. I was happy…I…" Usagi laid her head down in the palms of her hands. Arms were still bruised from what Mamoru did she hated the scars he left behind. "I didn't listen. I was stupid to think anyone could love me that much."

It was wishful thinking, and she hated herself for it, "why would anyone want me? I'm weak. I don't deserve to be Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity. I can't keep my friends safe. What makes anyone in their right minds think I can rule without being blinded?" She's had enough time over the last year to think about it. But nobody to talk with, "I can fix things. I want to fix things. It doesn't matter anyways…Mamo chan is gone…I don't even know what love feels like. I guess I never really have. Why would I want to even continue fighting for love and justice when it isn't even out there?

Haruka sighed now seeing the other side of things. _'Was this really how I acted? Don't answer that.'_ She told herself as she thought of the right words to say. "Love…. Is fickle." Haruka again got thoughtful about the subject. "The love you felt in your heart, was real, even if Momaru didn't have that same love for you." She fiddled with a piece of bacon as she decided to share a very personal story.

"I dated a guy once, just to see if my parents were right and liking girls was a phase." Haruka took a deep breath as she continued. "for a time, I was happy because my parents were happy. We dated a few months and at the end of the second month….ummm…." Her mouth was suddenly dry and hands began to sweat. "We were in his room, his parents were out for the evening and he told me he loved me. I honestly felt some kind of love towards him so, I said it back. Then he….." Haruka cleared her throat. "He began to feel me up, wanting sex. I didn't want to, it was all moving so fast, I tried to push him away and he got mad saying 'I thought you loved me.'" She looked down memories flooding back to her. "Long story short, he raped me, I broke up with him, my parents found out and well, here I am."

"What I'm trying to say is, sometimes tragedy, makes way for something you never thought was possible. Fighting for love doesn't have to be just romantic love, you could fight for just the purity of it and well, Justice for the people who were betrayed like you." She stood up walking over to Usagi and placed her hand on her back rubbing it soothingly. "We can't change the past Koneko, and I don't want you doing anything stupid to try and do so."

Usagi was reminded yet again of Mamoru listening to Haruka's story brought a lot of memory back. The first time they had sex, she was just fourteen years old and didn't understand the concepts of sex, and still doesn't. Usagi just knew it hurt, and he wasn't very gentle a bit aggressive. Mamoru was older, and just starting college she shook her head and ran fingers through her hair not wanting to imagine Haruka in that position. She could fight for different reasons other than the love and justice that motivated acts of heroism before. "Drive? Me." Usagi shook her head. She knew how Haruka was with anything on wheels that moved, "I don't know how to drive it would be stupid."

Maybe killing Mamoru was a good thing, it made her mature a bit more and have Usagi reflect on herself a lot over the past year. "besides I've never mowed a lawn before in my life." Usagi shrugged, but knew Haruka attempted to make her feel better. "Can I be honest? I wasn't ready either. I didn't even know anything about sex accept for what they taught us in school and even then I checked out. Mamoru didn't use anything, he just went for it." Usagi laid her head down on the table, "after we got our memories even if I didn't want to he kept saying we were destined to be together and that we had to give Chibi-Usa a chance."

"I guess…I should have left him a while ago, but I loved him. Even if he did hit me sometimes. I wanted Chibi Usa it was one of the biggest reasons why I stayed with Mamoru, and I wanted all of you guys to stay. I was afraid that if I left him, so would everyone else. I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to find out that I told someone." Usagi hid her face for a moment and trembled, she could really relate to Haruka a lot. She let the other's request sink in, and looked up at her. "I have to do something. I should of done something. You guys keep saying I'm the leader, or Princess, and I should be the one protecting you and making sure everyone is safe. I let Michiru down; I'm the one that got her killed. Me. Because I was stupid. I won't make that mistake again, I was stupid and I loved someone so much it killed my friends.

Haruka was shocked, how could anyone do that to someone, especially Usagi. She never really liked the guy, but she never imagined he'd be so abusive, leave her for another woman maybe but not abuse. "Kuso…. If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him! How dare he put his hands or even do those veil acts on you!" Her fists were balled in rage as she could only imagine how helpless Usagi must have felt all those years. Alone, secluded, hell he must have made her think she deserved every bit of it, that wasn't love, it was torture.

Looking down at the fragile woman, she couldn't help but pull Usagi into her arms and hold her close. She didn't know what made her do this, all she knew was she wanted to protect this woman from anything that could harm her, much like… No… Even more than Michiru. _'Michiru could protect herself, but Usagi….'_ Haruka's mind trailed off as she felt the warmth of Usagi's body against her own. "I swear to you; I will make sure no one ever hurts you like that again." She held Usagi for god knows how long, she didn't know if the smaller woman felt uncomfortable, so she slowly pulled out of the embrace.

"So umm…mowing the lawn, I'll teach you, it's easy. You won't look stupid or anything and it doesn't go that fast. C'mon, I'll need the help and It'll distract us from negative thoughts." Haruka gave Usagi her best charming smile to convince her. "I'll make you something sweet as a reward."

Usagi wanted to believe Haruka, that those promises weren't empty promises. She blushed when the older women pulled her into a warm embrace. The smell. Usagi wanted to sink into her arms and stay there for eternity. She felt safe. Usagi felt the warmth and smell leave when Haruka broke contact corner of her lips tugged into a small pout, clearly disappointed. "Haruka-San!" She looked up with tear filled eyes and shook her head. " _Arigatou,_ but it's not your responsibility to protect me," Usagi grew up in the past year, Mamoru's death made her see how much of a child she had been.

The younger Senshi clearly felt apprehensive about learning how to drive – anything. Everyone always cracked senile jokes about how she'd ruin everything on the road. They feared for years about Usagi being behind the wheel that lessons were always ignored. "How about you mow the lawns and I watch?" Usagi prodded her fingers up against the other's shoulder applying some pressure to the point. "Me being behind the wheel is a disaster to humanity." Rei's words three years ago. What nobody really realized was that Usagi did take to heart on those comments, even if she kept quiet about them or pretended she didn't hear them. They still hurt. They made her feel less important and that she always needed to prove her worth transformed, or not.

"Haruka-san." Usagi started, not knowing how to finish the conversation "I don't want to lose you again. I can't. It killed me." Usagi never wanted to admit how much the other meant to her. "I'm sorry for letting you down."

Haruka caught the small pout coming from Usagi but before she could act on it, the words her princess spoke hit deep, she didn't want to lose Usagi either, it killed her not to see her smiling face every day or that her princess might have hated her. Haruka once again pulled her close holding her tighter than before. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay Koneko and you didn't let me down, don't ever think that." She didn't want to let Usagi go, fearing she would slip away into the darkness of her sorrow. Haruka's mind went back to the lawn trying to think of a lighter subject to brighten the mood and subconsciously got a bit playful. "How about we both do it, you can even sit in my lap."

She smirked as Haruka leaned closer to Usagi's ear. "Since you clearly wanted me to hold you longer cause of that pout you thought I didn't see." The taller woman took Usagi by the hand and lead her to the garage passing Setsuna and Hotaru on the way. "I'm going to teach Usagi here how to mow the lawn, if you need us, we'll be outside."

Setsuna looked up from the TV and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to take Hotaru to our apartment to pack and start moving stuff back here." Haruka nodded and pulled Usagi gently outside before poking her head back in. "Hey….Suna?"

"Hmm?" Setsuna looked back towards Haruka at the sound of the old nickname.

"I'm glad you both are back." Haruka smiled.

Setsuna nodded back at the wind senshi. "So are we, but call me Suna again and I'll shove my time staff so far up your-"

Hotaru turned to shush the two as she was trying to watch her favorite TV show. "Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama, it's rude to talk while a program is on." She then tunred back to the TV.

"Hai. Sorry Hime-chan." Haruka then stuck out her tongue to Setsuna and closed the door.

Setsuna shook her head, she really did miss the wind senshi's antics. She stood up and put the TV off mid program making Hotaru shoot the green haired woman a death look. "Come on Hotaru, let's go pack and leave them to make arrangements." She had to choose her words carefully around the young girl.

"Aww, but I don't want to go yet. I want to finish my show and see Usagi drive." Hotaru pouted.

"Some other time Hotaru, we must let things play out if we want the best surprise." Sestuna ushered Hotaru out the door before she could ask any more questions. _'Chibi-Usa may return after all.'_ She smirked and headed out the door.

Haruka started the mower and looked over at Usagi. "Come on, it's the only way you'll learn." She held out her hand to the shorter blonde. "I promise, I don't bite, much." Haruka winked and pulled Usagi onto her lap. "I won't let you crash, just put your hands on the wheel, your right foot on gas pedal and slowly push down." Haruka put her larger hands on top of Usagi's smaller ones helping to guide her.

Usagi blushed and covered her features after the suggestion was made, "Haruka saaaan!" Usagi half whined in a child-like tone, but hid a smile pressed against the palm of her hands. When she dropped her hands she had a hint of a smile but it was faded "Okay… I'll sit with you and you can show me how." Clearly she avoided the comment best she could. Usagi followed Haruka outside it was a bit weird, she ran fingers in her bangs they were a bit longer now falling down to her chin since she didn't keep up with her hair –much like Haruka over the past year. Her hair was still braided and off to the side and a bit damp so it was a little cold when they went outside. It was early, but she still wore pajama's. Usagi shivered a bit, and wrapped her arms around her waist to bring warmth.

Usagi felt happy to have Haruka back, she did miss the wind Senshi. In a very much selfish way she was happy to have an opportunity to get to know Haruka on a deeper level than before. Without Mamoru there to moan about Usagi's friendship with Haruka. She caught herself blushing and bit down on her bottom lip dropping her gaze to shield the blush in the shadow of her bangs from Haruka. Being near her again brought back so many memories and feelings both the good and the bad. "I was thinking maybe later we can go to Crown Parlor and get something to eat. I love Setsuna's cooking and all, but I really miss the food from there. I haven't been there or much of anywhere in a while."

Usagi felt alive enough to venture out, maybe because being around Haruka again made her feel safe. It made her feel complete that she wasn't furious with her. Usagi glanced down at her hand and hesitated a bit to hold the others. Was it too fast? She didn't even know what she felt. She just wanted to feel alive again, and being around Haruka revived emotions she forgot about. It did scare her a lot; she didn't want anything bad to happen to Haruka she would never forgive herself. "Haruka-San, thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Alright my HarUsa fans! (They need a better ship name.) Here is my update and I will return Monday with a steamier update. *Wink Wink***_

 _ **Have a great weekend every one!**_

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan." Haruka smiled, she did miss the Crown, the arcade, the good food. "Maybe we can even play some games." She helped Usagi turn the mower and after an hour or so, the lawn was done and Usagi didn't mess up once. "looks beautiful, come on, let's go change and head out." Haruka once again took her hand and lead her upstairs. "You can choose whatever you want to wear in the closet or you can wear my clothes that are in the dresser." She smiled pointed to the oak dresser.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka noticed a small piece of a grass blade stuck to the bottom of Usagi's cheek. Without a second thought, she reached up and tenderly brushed it away. "Sorry, you had a piece of grass on your lip." The way they stood, reminded Haruka when she kissed the moon princess years ago. Not knowing what came over her, she leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Usagi's lips. Warm and cool all at the same time, just as she remembered. Haruka slowly pulled away then realized what she had done was out of place and probably made Usagi nervous.

"Im…Im sorry. I don't know what came over me…. I just…. well the way we were reminded me of all those years ago when I…." She was a bubbling babbling buffoon and blushed a crimson red to boot. _'What's wrong with me? I'm never the one like this, I'm always Mr. Suave, the cool one that makes the girls swoon! Yet….'_ Haruka couldn't meet Usagi's eyes and tried to desperately to hide her blush. "I… I hope you're not mad."

Usagi looked in Haruka's dressers she didn't want to make the other feel uncomfortable by wearing Michiru's clothes, gorgeous as they all were. Head turned when Haruka pulled the blade of grass form her cheek, that look. Oh god, what was she going to do? Usagi blushes a deep shade of rose when Haruka came close and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back.

"Haruka-San.." Usagi kept hues half-closed, hands moved up to grip on her shirt softly she leaned up and kissed the older woman. Letting her know it was okay, "I never hated you. I-" Usagi wanted to find the right words, "like being around you." Those weren't the words she wanted to say, but it was pushing to get anything more. She never knew what it was like to have feelings be reciprocated or truly shown because of the false relationship she had before. It was just destiny, fate, but when she was around Haruka she was alive. It was easy as breathing, and warm like the sun. She lowered her gaze. Who was she kidding? Haruka would never be with a crybaby like her. It was always Michiru that was Haruka's soul mate. It still made her a bit jealous and sad to think about it. Her feelings for Haruka have always been strong, and sincere. While Haruka would always be loyal to the sea goddess.

"I found a shirt," Usagi tried to change the subject she reached in the dresser and pulled out a white-buttoned up t-shirt that had rolled up sleeves. She took them out, "so now just need some bottoms." She would have to find her bra and underwear to wear those, but for now she tried not to look at Haruka. It wasn't that she didn't not like the kiss, she enjoyed it. She tried not to feel guilty because of Michiru and the hold the other would always have on Haruka. But that was a stupid thing to be jealous over. "Haruka-san.." Usagi reached over and took Haruka's hand in her own, cheeks turned scarlet.

Haruka blushed even harder when Usagi took her hand, her heart pounded like a bongo and she swore anyone would be able to hear it. "Usagi… I… like being around you too." Her eyes locked with Usagi's and she felt a pull to kiss the moon princess once more. "I… I always thought about… the kiss." Haruka lost her balance and ended falling on top of Usagi. She freaked, not from being on top of Usagi but from suddenly being a clutz. _'What- whats wrong with me? I'm not a clutz! I don't do this!'_ Haruka tried to calm her nerves but seeing the moon princess up close like she was… "So beautiful." _'Was that out loud?'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh crap it was…wait, shit. I mean…" Haruka was a mess of words and very far from her calm, cool, collective self. She rolled off of Usagi and laid on her back, putting her hands over her face. "I'm such a dork… You must think of me like some weirdo now. I swear I'm not being perverted, you really looked beautiful just now, I mean you always look beautiful, I mean…." _'Shut up, just shut up, you are only making yourself look more like a clown.'_ Haruka moved her hands away from her face and looked over at Usagi. "You must think I'm a baka don't you?"

Usagi went to stand up to go to the bathroom and change but unknowing how weak the kiss made her, she fell to the floor with a thud she reached a hand back rubbing her head and laughed softly it brought a smile to her lips, "its fine! Just don't laugh when I fall next time." Usagi used her clumsiness to her advantage so Haruka would feel less embarrased. Usagi stayed on the bedroom floor and blushed at the compliment. "I think about that kiss a lot too. I-I liked it a lot." Usagi admitted, "it was nice and sincere…. But I knew nothing would ever happen…"

Usagi felt a huge wave of guilt, and then shook her head sitting up. "If it wasn't my fault…it wouldn't happen if things were different." Usagi felt tears swell she tried so hard not to cry but it was too much. If things were right Haruka would still be with Michiru, and she would have been stuck with Mamoru never truly being happy. Michiru would come back eventually, it always worked that way and Haruka would go back with the sea goddess. Usagi sat up and felt stupid for having pint up feelings for so long.

Haruka smiled at how cute Usagi was but then quickly noticed the change in the mood. "Koneko?" She moved off the bed to sit next to Usagi. She debated on telling Usagi the truth about her and Michiru and decided it was only fair since Usagi shared a personal part of her relationship with Momaru. "I'm going to be honest with you… don't ever mention it to Hotaru though." Haruka looked down finding it hard to admit what she had kept inside for so long. "Yes, Michiru and I loved each other but we weren't perfect. We argued a lot about petty things, serious things, a lot of things." She cleared her throat a few times to keep her emotions in check. "Guy's would flirt with her, a lot, honestly I was the only girl she dated. But one night, she had a bit too much whine at a party and was a bit drunk. I brought her home, I forgot what caused her to get mad at me but…"

Haruka wiped her eyes at the painful memory. "She told me, she was only with me because I looked like a guy, she hated me because I could never give her a legitimate child…. If it wasn't for our stupid destiny she would have…" She wiped her eyes more. "When she sobered up, I confronted her and she looked legitimately regretful but, she did have some spite because of the child thing and she really did love me but I couldn't help but feel a wedge always between us." Haruka sighed and leaned her head against the bed. "After that, arguments about everything and anything occurred, a few months before all this happened…. We split up for a bit. Michiru stayed at a Hotel next to the concert hall and her art teaching job…and… well… she slept with a guy, broke my heart but I just wanted her happy. She came back a month before she died, saying how much she missed me and loved me."

She looked up at the ceiling as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was happy, but also felt like it was a rues, I told Hotaru that Michiru had a concert in another city. It would have broken her heart to know." Haruka wiped her eyes and looked over at Usagi. "See, me and Michiru weren't perfect at all. I always wondered…. If we could have worked out. I mean that kiss we had… I felt like you wouldn't look at me with hate and regret…. But pure unconditional love." She sighed. "I was going to ask you out at the time of our short split but, you were with Momaru and I had no right to take away your chance at being a mother…. but… I did that anyway…" Haruka looked at Usagi with sorrow. "Yet… You don't hate me nor look at me the way Michiru did. Why is that?"

The Moon Princess stood up and walked over to the bed sitting down beside Haruka, she took the blonde's hand in her own curling fingers around warm digits. "Haruka-San." It was the pain and angst from their relationship that Usagi felt before. How many past lives were they denied being with another because of fate of the wind Senshi and sea goddess. Usagi leaned over resting her forehead against her shoulder. Haruka could have confronted her same way that Usagi could have confessed what Mamoru was doing. It wouldn't help that Usagi knew Michiru and Mamoru had sex several times.

"I like you the way you are. Honest, even if it's too blunt or cold sometime, sincere, and you're always there. Even if you go on hiatus sometimes" she admitted, "you make me smile the way no one else can. The way you smell," she blushed softly finally confessing her weakness toward the other, "it's like a drug I can't get enough." Usagi laid down on the bed in heaps of frustration.

"It's easy to like you Haruka, but me?" Usagi turned her gaze to Haruka, "I'm not really anything. Nothing to offer more than just a useless title that may never happen. I'm no leader, I'm no hero. I run like a coward from fights and I cry like a baby. I don't know how to drive, I don't have a job. I'm useless." It was the number one thing Mamoru always got on her about. Always got physical and verbal in a violent manner, "I could never be good enough, but I am grateful just to be your friend."

The warmth coming from Usagi's hand felt so wonderful, yet scared Haruka all at the same time. Usagi genuinely cared and looked at her with purity, something Michiru hadn't done until the day she died. _'But was her look really that of pure love or guilt for how she treated you?'_ Haruka's mind wondered remembering that day. Of course Michiru had to love the wind senshi on some level, she remembered the Silver Millennium and the love they shared in that time. It was magical, beautiful and sincere, nothing like how their relationship was now. _'Maybe people aren't reborn the same.'_ Haruka thought as more and more bad memories and fights came back to her.

"Usagi…. I'm far from the person you saw outside these walls." She admitted not knowing why she felt so inclined to open up so much. "I never worried much about your title, it's just a name, not who you are as a whole and great leaders aren't born overnight. It took years for every queen and king throughout history to make a mark in this world, some good, some bad." Haruka laid next to Usagi fiddling with a strand of her hair. "You are a hero Koneko, you always showed us the light and fought harder than any of us when it counted." She smiled remembering some stories Luna and Artemis had told her. "You faced Queen Beryl on your own, as I've heard and others before I came about." Usagi's hair felt like silk and she noticed how calm she felt next to the smaller girl.

"I can teach you to drive and if you want a job, I can help you with that too, if you want." Haruka smiled trying to ease Usagi's self-doubts. "You're not useless, you just never had anyone make you feel important and don't ever think you're not good enough, you deserve so much more than what you've been given." She moved to run her fingers up Usagi's arm in a tender, loving way. "I always wondered if you could ever see me as more than a friend but… I know you want legitimate kids, and I'd hate for you to resent me for not being able to give that to you. I don't know what I'd do if I saw that same look from you that Michiru had." Haruka saddened at the mere thought of Usagi hating her in away way.

"I tried to keep Michiru happy, you know? Bought her everything I thought she would like or love; clothes, shoes, jewelry. You name it, I bought it really, took her to the best restaurants I could find, maybe I went too far. I know money doesn't buy happiness or love but that look she always gave me when I did something like that, I confused with love." Haruka realized she had been just as blind as Usagi, not once did Michiru hit the wind senshi, but emotional abuse left just as deep scars, even if they were unseen.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Happy Monday! I was a little bad over the weekend... this is very, very, VERY long and umm... you'll see. I kinda wanted to get the umm... *fun* stuff all in one chapter so... Enjoy!_**

 _ **P.S.** **Chantal321 everyone in my house now refers to you as my #1 fan. ^_^**_

 ** _Chapter 16:_**

 _"I can teach you to drive and if you want a job, I can help you with that too, if you want."_ Usagi bit down on her lip, work wasn't her thing. She also wasn't expecting someone to wait on her hand and foot since Mamoru often lectured her about how much of dependant brat she was when she stayed at home, and lazy, "I wouldn't want to drive your car; I'd be much too afraid to crash it." Usagi admitted, "I know how much it means to you. I've never worked a day in my life I'm sixteen whose going to hire me? I really don't have much skills. I can't cook, I'm clumsy, I am terrible at math and my hand writings a mess."

"I'll find something, I guess. Even if it's just being a janitor somewhere or in some type of cleaning service because I know my mom and dad don't want me to stay at the house much longer. They want me to move out on my own and be prepared to live in the world and pay bills and all that stuff."

 _"I always wondered if you could ever see me as more than a friend but… "  
_ "Haruka…" Usagi wanted to say something, but Haruka continued, _"I know you want legitimate kids, and I'd hate for you to resent me for not being able to give that to you. I don't know what I'd do if I saw that same look from you that Michiru had."_ Usagi shrugged, but shook her head. "That's not it at all Haruka-San. I've always cared about you. "

"I've always been jealous of Michiru, because she had someone so amazing, warm and compassionate to care about her." Usagi blushed. "I always felt a connection with you, and it always made me sad because it was always meant to be severed, it should never happen, and I understood that because I knew how much you cared about Michiru. So I just kind of forgot about my feelings, or at least I tried to. I didn't think you'd like me anyways." Usagi rolled over to lay on her side frustrated that maybe there could have been a chance to be happy, but now? She was so beyond broken, that it would take a while for anyone to show her what love was really like. "I also got scared too, because I never liked a girl before I met you. I didn't want it to sound offensive or anything either. Because it was always uncertain since I thought you were a boy for a long time. Then I got confused because you weren't a boy and the feelings didn't go away or belittle, they only got stronger. I don't know if I like girls, or boys, or both." Usagi laid her forehead down on the bed running fingers in her hair enjoying the warm passionate touches Haruka provided, "Anyways, I managed to convince myself that you could never leave someone like Michiru for someone so incompetent like me." Usagi felt burdened by which she was, it was even before Mamoru started dating. Just small comments made by all her friends, she really did believe everything even if they weren't meant to be harmful.

Usagi felt stupid for being jealous. Even now, even if it was just a little jealous "I don't know…" Usagi breathed heavily, and paused "I hardly knew what to do with Mamo-chan; I wouldn't know what to do with a girl." She blushed a little bit. "I didn't even know what sex was when Mamoru and I did it."

When Usagi turned away from her, Haruka scooted closer and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman spooning her. "You can help me, be my secretary when my manager calls about my racing schedule." Haruka nuzzled the back of Usagi's neck taking in the warm, sweet scent she always had. "I don't care if you crash my car, it's fun to work on it and you'll give me that excuses." She chuckled, trying to make the moon princess feel better.

"If they want you out, you can stay with me. We can help each other heal." Haruka pulled Usagi closer not wanting to let her go this time. "There is no more reason to be jealous, though I understand if you're confused, I won't force you to like me, I won't force you to date me. I just…. I just want you to know, I don't think of you as incompetent, I…Lo… like you, flaws and all." She tried to think of the right words to say so she didn't upset Usagi. "And no matter what, I'll be here, to make you feel better, I'll hold you and make you feel safe, even if you could never see me as more than just a friend, even if you decide you don't like girls." Tears formed in Haruka's eyes, she was grateful Usagi couldn't see them, it always hurt when a girl only liked Haruka because of mistaking her as male. No one but Michiru gave her a chance, but even that came to light after a drunken argument.

"I thought you were beautiful the moment I laid eyes on you. You're sweet and caring, the way you looked at me made me believe you saw the real me, the good, not the façade I always had. I was jealous of Mamoru, but I thought you were happy." Haruka nuzzled her neck a bit more and laid a small kiss on it. "No one is perfect at relationships, each one is different, and you learn as time goes on." She blushed a bit at the next subject. "He raped you, it wasn't anything but that. Sex is different when the other cares about you. Touching you in the most loving yet intimate way, kissing every part of your body as if it was the last time you could." Haruka smiled a bit knowing this subject was probably making Usagi blush. "Tender touches, seeing how your lover reacts and doing what makes them melt. It's beautiful."

Usagi understood that her relationship with Mamoru was staged to perfection, convincing the blonde how much he loved and showed compassion toward her. When in reality it was the opposite, he was sinister and cruel and didn't show Usagi any respect at all. She nuzzled against Haruka when the older woman wrapped her arms around her. The moon Senshi didn't have to witness the other's tears to sense the pain ebbing from her aura. Haruka's emotions wrapped around her just as tight and formed tears of her own, she rolled over and faced the other woman. "That's where your wrong Haruka.." Usagi blushed softly, "I like you. I've always wanted to be with you…I-" Usagi felt brave enough to admit it, "I don't care if you're a girl or not. I never did, I was a little upset you didn't tell me right away but it never changed anything."

"Besides, you were the only one who saw the real me. Even if you did tease you never meant any harm by it, you always tried to lift me up when it felt like the world was pulling me down." Usagi leaned up against the crook of her neck, closing cerulean hues "I want to spend more time with you. I've wanted to spend more time with you, but I was positive you never wanted to see me again and it killed me. Not being able to see you, not being able to see your smile. Not being able to hear your voice, to smell you, nothing. I hated the very idea of it. Even more than the reality of losing Mamo-Chan and Chibi Usa. You being gone and from my life killed me." Usagi blushed a deep shade of red, "it's going to take me some time. Both of us, but…maybe you can show me a lot more than just driving." She whispered, "I want to spend more time with you."

Haruka blushed at Usagi's choice of words, _"maybe you can show me a lot more than just driving."_ Was Usagi talking about making love? _'No, not now, she wouldn't want that yet._ ' She thought but Haruka still wasn't sure, after all the mistreatment Mamoru put her through, she didn't want to seem like she was forcing her to have sex. _'Take it slow, see how she reacts._ ' Her mind convinced her as such and Haruka happily took her own advice. "I… I can show you something now." She trailed soft, sweet kisses from Usagi's neck to her lips. Haruka's hands moved to caress the soft skin under the moon princess's shirt as she pulled away from the kiss.

"If it's too much, or if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop." She gave Usagi a gentle smile as she kissed the smaller woman from her jaw back down to the nape of her neck, sucking softly on the sensitive skin leaving a small hickey. Haruka pushed Usagi's shirt up just enough to expose her stomach, moving lower, the wind senshi kissed and nipped the moon princess's stomach then slowly moved back up and pushed the pink shirt up further, exposing her breasts. Haruka blushed, never did she think a chance to have Usagi in such an intimate way would ever happen. "Remember, tell me if you want to stop." She reassured the princess as she took one of Usagi's nipples in her mouth, gently sucking, nipping and flicking it with her tongue as her hand cupped the other, fingers pleasuring the other nipple.

Cerulean hues focused on pink fabric being rolled up as pale skin and soft mounds were exposed. Swallowing back a moan the younger woman just simply nodded. Cheeks painted scarlet, lanky digits curled in honey locks tugging softly for security and comfort. "Hai," she whispered. Usagi leaned her head back and bit back a moan. Mamoru liked her quiet, and compliant, "Haruka-San" hues rolled shut at small sensation of pleasure offered by the older Senshi.

Usagi opened cobalt pools as she arched her back on the bed and bit down on her bottom lip, already flustered and enjoying herself. Haruka was gentle and sincere. "It feels good" she half moaned, tracing tongue against the roof of her mouth to apply moister. Usagi let go of Haruka's hair, bringing her arms around the sky king's neck holding her close.

Usagi's moans made Haruka tingle with excitement, she savored the moans of her princess, taking note of what she was doing to cause such a wonderful noise. "Koneko, you can moan louder if you like, that lets me know if I am doing something you enjoy." Haruka smiled as she took the other nipple in her mouth, giving it equal attention. She once again kissed lower, down Usagi's stomach, small, gentle nips would occur along the way. The wind senshi took it slow when it came to the most private, intimate part of her princess's body. Haruka slowly pulled down Usagi's pants, kissing every inch of skin becoming exposed and giving the younger woman enough time to tell Haruka to stop if she so wished.

Once the older woman got to the point were pulling any further would expose Usagi fully, Haruka sat up and looked the woman she swore to protect in the eyes. "My Princess, with your consent, if you are comfortable, I would love to make love to you." She smiled a gently, sincere smile.

Usagi shivered when cool air exposed porcelain skin, fingers curled around bed spread as her parting lips let out heaves of breath. It would take her a while to get louder but she nodded at the other, "you have my consent Haruka-San." Usagi informed her. She let go of the bedding and reached up with a hand running digits down the wind senshis arm. Usagi felt comfortable with Haruka, safe, and she enjoyed it this far. "You're so beautiful." It slipped, she really didn't know what words to use to compliment Haruka. We're femine terms okay, or was it appropriate to use masculine? She didn't know. Usagi blushed softly as she looked up at the wind senshi. "Haruka-San, kiss me?"

Haruka blushed softly at the comment. Coming from Usagi, it felt different in a good way. "You don't have to be so formal, Haruka or Ruka is just fine." She removed the moon princess's pants and gave another kiss to her fully exposed sex. The wind senshi made sure to slowly kiss every inch of Usagi's porcelain skin as she moved back up to grant the younger woman's request. Kissing along the moon senshi's collar and up her neck, Haruka stopped just before she fulfilled Usagi's request. "Usagi Tsukino… You... You are the most beautiful woman in all of creation." She then kissed her princess with as much passion and love she could pour into a kiss as her hand trailed down soft, alabaster skin until she was just above the line of Usagi's warm center. Haruka's fingers made their way further down and dove into Usagi's center, moving back and forth, feeling the wetness and heat intensifying.

She depended the kiss gently, softly probing her tongue against Usagi's lips, hoping to be granted permission for her tongue to mingle with her princess's. Everything seemed to melt away, sorrow, pain, everything the past year crushed her with. Happiness cascaded over the wind senshi, making her feel hope and feel alive for the first time in so long.

The blonde wrapped both arms around Haruka's neck when in range. She held the wind senshi and smiled at her words, blushing a deep shade of scarlet and bit down on her bottom lip. "Thank you," she kissed back it was passionate and real compared to what she's felt before in a kiss. The way Haruka made her feel sent waves of electricity crashing through her body and made her shiver in delight. The princess closed her eyes and parted her lips granting access to her mouth letting out supple moans.

Usagi shivered again, and parted her legs to make room for Haruka and blushed more. The wind senshi was passionate, and gentle. It did frighten her in some ways, how much compassion Haruka showed. She deepened the kiss letting her hands fall down Harukas back she tugged on her shirt, it wasn't fair that the older woman wasn't exposed yet but she didn't pull off the shirt not wanting to break the kiss.

Haruka slowly broke the kiss and pulled her hand away from Usagi's wet center. "You want my shirt off correct?" She knew the tug of her shirt wasn't just out of pleasure but pleas for something more. Haruka stripped off her shirt and bra, then with a small blush on her cheeks, she removed her pants and underwear. The wind senshi felt nervous about the exposure but quickly put that thought to the side as she nuzzled the smaller blondes nose. "Your mouth is so sweet and warm. I like the way your tongue was rubbing against mine." She then gently bit Usagi's jaw line then moved up to her ears. The tomboys hand moved lower once more between her princess's legs into her wet center.

"Tell me if this hurts or is uncomfortable for you." Haruka whispered in Usagi's ear as her long pianist fingers slipped slowly inside the younger women's hole moving in and out at a slow pace. She wanted to show her pleasure and love the broken princess never had before. Haruka once again applied tender kisses and nips to the smaller blonde's neck and collar, then back up to kiss Usagi with as much passion as before.

Usagi traced fingers down curves of Harukas bare skin, wanting to know what direct contact felt like on her end. It was smooth, like rose peddles, she dared not leave marks so she became aware of her touched and fingernails. She blushed at the older woman's words "the way you kiss me is heaven." She exposed the column of her neck when Haruka reached her ear, around that area was a sensitive spot that always made her moan.

The moon senshi trailed fingers down to Harukas waist she held on there, closing her eyes. "Haruka!" She whispered the others name in soft series of moans. Usagi arched her back, blushing deeply enjoying her fingers inside even if she could feel her inner walls tighten and resist them. "It feels...so good." She murmured closing ocean pools, fibers prodding the others flesh for comfort. she didn't know what Haruka wanted her to do, usually Mamoru told her to do something by now. It was never the same, she didn't want to sound rude by asking or not asking.

Haruka felt a jolt of electricity course through her when Usagi moaned her name and touched her skin. A soft moan escaped her throat as she continued her advances on the smaller blonde, quickening her fingers movements and her thumb now rubbing her sweet spot. Haruka was becoming inpatient and greatly wanted to taste her princess's sweet nectar that was between her legs but didn't want to move to fast in fear of scaring her. She removed her fingers once again and slowly kissed, nipped and teased Usagi all the way down to her center. The smell of the younger woman's arousal hit Haruka hard making her body tingle with excitement and pleasure.

"Koneko, tell me if what I'm about to do makes you uncomfortable or is too much." The tomboy then gently spread the smaller blonde's legs as her tongue preceded to orally pleasure her future queen. The taste was amazing to Haruka and sent a fire down to her own center making her squirm in arousal. She then slowly slid her fingers back inside Usagi, moving them faster with every minute that past wanting to make princess feel the pleasure she was robbed of for so long.

Usagi loved hearing small moans ebbing from the other woman, it sent shivers down her spine as she curled fingers in Harukas hair hoping she wasn't gripping to tight. She swallowed hard. Her mouth was warm. Usagi was quickly becoming addicted to the sensation the sky king provided, it was different. She let out a moan, not able to keep it silent upon initial contact. Usagi spread her legs some more then moved her right hand down to the bed, gripping hard on sheets as she panted and breathed louder with each thrust.

Harukas fingers felt good. Really good. She arched her back when the older woman found her sweet spot and let out a whimper, Mamoru never made her feel this good, sex to Mamoru was just a fix or pleasure for himself. "Oh god. Ruka!" She let go of the blondes hair and gripped on the sheets squirming a bit. She was starting to get wet and sensitive. Cheeks flushed, she only came once and she got punished so it never happened again. She swallowed, she didn't want Haruka to get upset with her so she fought to keep her emotions and body under control.

Haruka felt Usagi tense as her climax drew near, the moans coming from her princess was pure ecstasy. She stopped her advances for just a moment to look up at her Koneko. "Don't hold back kitten, if you are about to climax by all means let it consume you." The wind senshi then went back to orally pleasing Usagi as her fingers began moving in and out once more. With her free hand she reached up and began playing with one of the smaller blondes soft mounds, softly pinching and flicking her nipple, determined to drive Usagi crazy with desire and make her crash over the edge so hard, she'd be left breathless. Haruka was in heaven, the smell, the taste was even better than the tomboy had ever imagined, and drove her crazy with lust. Her body felt like one touch from Usagi, and she would explode, this was nothing like what making love to Michiru was like. It was new, better, nothing would ever compare even if this was Usagi's first time with a girl and first true time at all.

Breaths became richer, deeper in tone closer to climax that the Princess became, she arched her back letting out moans. Fingers brought the covers to bite down onto for comfort, hues rolled back. Her body naturally tried to pull away from pleasure but also fought for more and bucked her hips up against Haruka's fingers. She let out louder moans, her nipples hard the more they were played with. She curled her toes and spread her legs farther apart. Propping up on her elbows, she leaned her head back in pure ecstasy. "I-I'm gonna cum!" She whispered, there was no way possible she would be able to hold it, but everything told her that Haruka was nothing like Mamoru. This was so much more enjoyable, how she always imagined sex to be, her cheeks flushed as she called out the wind senshis name. "Oh god! Ruka!"

Haruka felt her body burn with desire as Usagi's moans breaths became louder, her own center aching to be touched as it felt hotter and wetter with every beautiful noise that came from her princess. The wind senshi heard her name and quickened every pleasurable act she was bestowing on the smaller blonde. Her fingers became wetter and her walls tightened around her fingers in climax, but Haruka didn't stop, not until her future queen was fully satisfied. The way Usagi moaned, called her name and bucked her hips was something the tomboy wanted to relish in and milk for all that it was worth. She didn't know if Usagi would regret this later on, or if this was a onetime thing and her lovely moon senshi would find another man, whatever the case may be, Haruka wanted to make this moment last and pour every ounce of love, devotion and passion she had for Usagi into everything she was doing.

It was all about making her broken Koneko well again, showing her what true love was like, what sex with someone that cares about her was like. From kisses, to every day action and intimate moments, Haruka was going to heal her and show her she deserves the world, make her feel the love she was deprived of, the safety and security that was robbed cruelly from her princess.

Though Usagi didn't want another man, she'd always been attracted to girls but never acted on it, in fear or her own future. It wasn't right, but it was altered now, so changes were acceptable. She gripped tighter on sheets to where knuckles turned white unable to comprehend what was going on around her, the only act her mind focused on was the pleasure Haruka provided it. She was too far gone to let out moans, breath was rigged as she came, hard. Her eyes closed as she collapsed, her legs and her body fell back on the bed too weak to stay propped up. "Ruka!" She whimpered out her name in pure delectation. She laid back on the bed gasping for breath, but selfishly wanting more, she didn't want the other to stop but she wanted to please Haruka also.

Haruka smiled and took a small break so her jaw could rest. She kept her fingers inside Usagi giving her continued pleasure as she kissed a trail up her princess's body stopping for a second to take her pink nipple in her mouth and pleasure it for a moment then kissed her way up her future queens neck, jaw then nipped her ear softly. "Would you like me to continue pleasuring you, your highness." Haruka's voice was husky and sensual, her long fingers kept pushing in and out of Usagi, knowing the sensitivity of her climax would intensify the pleasure. "I shall do whatever it is you wish, Koneko, tonight is about showering you with love." She nipped the smaller blondes ear again as she moved down to her neck gently nipping then sucking on it, giving her another love mark.

"Please don't call me that, Haruka." Usagi didn't feel like princess, not in this lifetime. She told herself that she was an ordinary girl, just like the others. Their future as they all know and remember like their past may never happen, but she ushed back her negitive thoughts trying not to focus on such things in these moments of passion. Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka to catch her breath "I like when you call me koneko," she kissed her softly and let out a rasped moan when the blonde kept thrusting her fingers "I want to keep going but..but I want to please you too." She blushed at her bravery, but Haruka meant everything to her and she wanted to show the older senshi just how much. Or at least try to. Usagi trailed her fingers down to the small of her back and kissed Haruka again, this time filled with passion.

"Sorry Koneko, I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?" Haruka gave an apologetic smile as she kissed her back gently. "Like I said kitten, tonight is about you, so I will do whatever it is you wish." As Usagi trailed her fingers down Haruka's back, she let out a soft moan. When the smaller blonde kissed her, the tomboy felt the passion behind the kiss, love that she never felt with anyone before. Parting from the kiss, the wind senshi blushed as she was about to propose an idea. "H-How about I grind against you, that way I can give you both of what you want. With your consent of course." Haruka leaned down and kissed Usagi once again.

"I just... Don't feel like I deserve such a title." Usagi admitted, bot wanting to go into much detail and ruin their time. She blushed a bit at Haruka's question but agreed happily. "Hai, we can try that." Usagi smiled at the other and brought the blonde into a passionate kiss cupping fingers around her jaw line she was starting to become braver in being able to touch the older woman and realizing she didn't have to ask permission.

Haruka shook her head and smiled. "Silly Koneko, you will always be royalty to me, and you are extraordinary in my eyes." Usagi really didn't know how much Haruka loved the moon senshi's touches and even more, her kisses. She took her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, licking Usagi's juices off her fingers as sensual as possible. The wind senshi then positioned herself and started to grind against her slow at first but then got a bit faster moaning loudly. "Usagi, g-god!" It felt like every nerve in her body was being pleasured all at once. She kissed her Koneko with so much emotion, she hoped Usagi would know how much she cared.

Usagi kissed back every opportunity the wind Senshi gave her applying supple moans. She blushed when the older woman started to grind up against her and tried to keep up with the pace. She was clumsy at first, but after a while it became second nature to the moon Senshi.

 _'I don't care if this was a onetime thing for her.'_ Haruka thought, _'I don't care if she finds another to love, I just…'_ tears unknowingly streamed down her checks. _'I just want her to know, to show her, right here, right now, as long as I have her, how much I've always cared…'_ Haruka felt the biggest climax build up inside her parting their kiss for a second to take in a raspy breath. "K-Koneko… I'm… I'm about… too." She once again kissed Usagi. _'How much I've always… loved her.'_ The sky king climaxed and felt everything drain from her, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or Usagi made her see heaven in that exact moment, but she could a swore, even if it was for a second, a blinding light fill the room.

She held Haruka close, and breathed out moans she wasn't that far behind her second climax when Haruka announced she was going to release. She was happy to be close in time with the wind Senshi. She felt warmth engulf her body, like the sun on a clear breezy day when her climax hit her. Usagi laid back on the bed out of breath, and sweaty. She held onto Haruka and swallowed to bring moist back to dry throat, "that was…amazing." She kissed the older woman, and nuzzled against the crook of her neck not wanting to move.

Haruka collapsed on the smaller blonde, barely able to move, barely able to keep her eyes open. "W-wow…" Was all she could say, as she tried to collect herself. The tomboy's body felt like every once of energy was sucked out of her to the point where her limbs felt like they would never be able to support her weight.

Once the euphoria settled, anxiety hit Usagi hard. She wasn't sure if this was a one night stand or if Haruka really did hold feelings toward her. She didn't want to ask where their friendship was going after this, because she didn't want to ruin the moment or set herself up to being hurt again. She swallowed back the fear; she didn't want to lose the other again. The first time hurt too much, but at the moment their passionate moment left her exhausted, and all she wanted to do at the moment was lay in Haruka's arms and sleep.

Haruka used all her remaining strength to move off of Usagi and pull a blanket over them. She felt dizzy, and could barely keep her eyes open. The wind senshi wrapped her arms around her moon queen, snuggling close. "Koneko..." She whispered tiredly, "I'll never leave you alone again."

Hearing these words put Usagi at ease just enough to settle her fears to let sleep cast its veil upon the two women. Haruka held the smaller blonde close, spooning her, as they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_

 _ **THIS-CHAPTER-TOOK- FOOOREEEVEEER! I tried to upload it this morning and this site crashed so I had to redo the chapter but then dumb dumb me didn't save it, I went on Facebook to take a break and I guess my computer decided to be a dick and mess up the site again making me redo all of it again. Oh and it didn't stop there, one sentence left and my computer decided 'hey lets update and send you into rage mode cause you didn't save it again. :D'**_

 _ **So here it is... hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

Dreams that occurred were strange, but peaceful. Haruka was in a field of yellow flowers, in the distance she could clearly see Crystal Tokyo. _'But I thought…'_ She started to walk towards the city, her mind in chaos. _'Was he reborn? Did she find a way?'_ Just then she saw Usagi, no, Queen Serenity with a small child. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing who that child was. _'Chibi-Usa?'_ Haruka took off with a run towards her queen and princess, wanting to reassure her suspicions.

"Queen Serenity!" Haruka called out to her receiving a smile from her. "Honey, look who is finally here." She heard the Moon Queen call to the child. Coming closer, she noticed the child indeed looked like Chibi-Usa, but pink hair was replaced dusty blonde and red eyes now blue with green flakes. The child looked up seeing Haruka, eyes wide with joy as she took off towards the older woman. _"Papa! Papa!"_ The Sky King stopped dead in her tracks at the name the little girl called her. _'I'm… what?'_ She woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. Cold sweat covered her body remembering the dream. _'That, that's highly impossible… I couldn't…'_ Looking over she saw Usagi's sleeping form, remembering the events that took places hours before, a blush crept on her cheeks and her nerves calmed. _'My Koneko.'_

Usagi didn't have the kindest of dreams. There was snow covering as far as the eye could see, she walked in the heaps of snow, barefoot towards the crystal palace when she saw it lay in ruins. She then realized what she'd been walking on wasn't snow, but ash from those who lived in Crystal Tokyo. Her heart sank, and she fell to her knees sobbing. _'Haruka… Rei-Chan, Minako-Chan…!'_ She sobbed, lowering her gaze dust white ash turned to blood, her eyes widen. Usagi got up and backed away from the palace then turned to run. _'Haruka!'_ All she could do was call out for the wind Senshi, each time getting louder than before. _"Haruka.."_ Usagi woke up in heaps of breath, sweat dripped down her body but relaxed when she saw Haruka she immediately hugged her and felt overwhelmed that it was just a dream.

Haruka fell back as her moon senshi hugged her, rubbing her back softly, she could only guess she had a bad dream. Looking over at the clock it showed 6pm, she knew Usagi wanted to go to the Crown and there was still plenty of time to do so. Haruka moved to lay kisses on Usagi o calm her. "Shh... I'm here Kitten." She whispered softly. "Are you hungry? We can still go to the Crown."

Normally Usagi would beg for another five minutes of sleep, but this one time. She'd been so afraid that she lost Haruka, and everyone else she cared about withing her nightmare. It took her a few moments for her heart to settle down before she could answer. "Hai, hai, food sounds good but do you think I can take a shower first?" she asked, not wanting to walk into the crown smelling of the passion they shared.

"I think we both need a shower, how about we take one together?" Haruka winked then stood up but her legs were shaky and quickly gave out, making her fall to the floor. "Kuso…" She said under her breath as she tried to stand up again. _'Why am I so weak?'_ She thought as she held on to her dresser for support. "Sorry, lost my balance." The wind senshi lie. "How about we take a bath together? The tub is big enough, but if you prefer a shower, I will happily oblige." Haruka smiled, trying her best to hide what was wrong. She didn't want to worry her princess; she had done enough of that this past year.

"A bath sounds nice." Usagi got up off the bed her legs trembled but she managed to support herself – for the first time – and walked over to Haruka, wrapping her arms around the older woman to support her. Usagi kissed her shoulder softly then looked up at her. "But you don't have to hide the fact that you are walking like a new born giraffe."

Haruka put a finger under the moon senshi's chin then pecked her lips softly. "Only because you really wore me out. I've never felt so… satisfied." She winked causing Usagi to blush.

"Oh hush Ruka." The smaller blonde blushed even brighter using the wind senshi's nickname. She helped Haruka to the bath and turned on the water before sitting between the tomboys legs, leaning back against her. Haruka wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde and nuzzled Usagi's neck kissing it softly.

"Usagi… I want to ask…" The tomboy was nervous and figured it wasn't the best place to ask but she really needed to know. "Would you consider…. Was this a onetime thing or would you consider doing it again?" _'Damnit, that sounded perverted, rephrase yourself!'_ Her mind chided. "I mean; would you consider… umm… would it bother you saying you had a girlfriend?" Haruka's anxiety hit double time, fearing the answer Usagi would give. She felt like a junior high kid asking out her crush for the first time. "If… If you need time to think...that's fine. I know this isn't the best time to ask but..." _'Okay, stop babbling, let her talk first before you say anything stupid.'_

Once the tub was full enough Usagi turned off the water before answering. "what type of question is that." Usagi blushed softly, not knowing what to say. "I don't want it to be a onetime thing… but..." She sighed not wanting to hurt Haruka's feelings. "But... This all happend so fast, I don't know what to think, I haven't seen you in almost a year and in one day... this happens." She always felt different around Haruka, so alive but she was scared. She didn't want anyone else, she didn't want Haruka to be with anyone else either. "I've never been with a woman, or even thought of dating one besides you but it was all fantasy till a few hours ago."

Haruka wrapped her arms tighter around Usagi, her heart feeling as though it would break into pieces. _'You scared her.'_ She thought to herself. She knew it would take time for her princess to heal and felt ridiculous for asking so soon. "Forget I asked... you're right."

Usagi heard the hurt in Haruka's voice and it killed her, she never stopped Haruka from making love to her last night. What the wind senshi asked was normal and for her to make it seemed like all she used Haruka for was sex or to ebb her loneliness made her feel horrible. "No, wait... That's not what..." She took a deep breath. "Since I first met you I always wondered what it would be like to be yours. I don't want it to be a onetime thing… I hate the idea of you being with someone else…."

"My life with Mamoru wasn't what it seemed like, he never allowed me much freedom to do anything or feel anything. He liked to keep it very traditional where the women in his household weren't allowed to really speak. He always complained that he was too tired to listen to me because he worked long hours. But… I stayed, because it was written that we were meant to be together. So I felt like I had no choice or all our lives would be different. I didn't want to risk changing anything even if I cried myself to sleep a lot." Usagi admitted, she didn't want to think about differences between now and then. It hurt too much.

"He said he'd change over and over again, he would be nice for a bit then revert back and I just got used to it. I thought, maybe it's what relationships were like with everyone. Happy out in public, and hell at home." Usagi took a deep breath and sighed, she liked the way Haruka held her in the bath, it made her feel better. "I don't want to have a life like that anymore… I don't care if he's reborn." What frightened her the most, was if Michiru walked back through that door and was the women she once was in another life, that Haruka would leave her in an instant. ' _They've been together in every life time. So what made her special this life time?'_ She thought. "If I only get to be happy with you in one life time, then I want to stay in this one just a little longer... I..." Tears started to fill the smaller blondes eyes.

"Koneko… Believe me when I say, I will never, ever, treat you the way he did. I will always listen to you; take you were ever you need to go. I don't care if its 3 am and you need to talk or need to go somewhere, I'll make sure you're happy." Kissing her shoulder, she put some soap in her hands and started to wash Usagi. After a few moments of silent washing, Haruka once again held her moon princess close, wanting to sooth her broken soul.

Usagi bit down on her lip, her mind was scared but her heart wanting the wind senshi desperately and it caused her utter turmoil. "I get that we might only have this time to be with another. That we aren't destined to be with another in every life time, because we have our soul mate-"

"If they were really our soul mates, we would have not ended up together like this." Haruka stated fiercely. "Nothing would have ever happened between us; we wouldn't have wanted each other being with our so called 'soul mates.'." She turned Usagi around the best she could, looking her deep in the eyes. "Nothing will ever come between us, we will always have each other, always be together."

Those words brought a comforting smile to the moon Princess. Maybe she and Haruka would always find a way back to each other. "I don't want to be with him. Not in any other life time… not after what you've showed me how love feels like." She leaned in to capture Haruka's lips, kissing her deeply. When she parted Usagi's heart had finally won over her brain. "I like the idea of being with you in every life time."

Haruka's eyes widened and a huge smile quickly formed. "Does that mean?"

Usagi giggled and stood up from the bath grabbing a towel, then wrapped it around her body. . "Let's get dressed and go eat. I have to show off my new girlfriend around town."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'm late! I know I am bu I sill uploaded today! 11:57pm... it still counts damnit!**_

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

Usagi got dressed in a white buttoned up collared shirt she'd found from Haruka's clothes. It was a bit large and very long since the older woman was a foot taller than her. She looked for bottoms amongst Haruka's things but couldn't find any. "Haruka..." he smaller blonde blushed. "None of your pants will fit me." She told Haruka. "I can't really go around town without bottoms." She grinned, "I could but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that."

Haruka finished dressing in her slacks and white t-shirt, then sat on the bed to put her socks on. Upon hearing the teasing words, she smiled and looked up at Usagi. "Hmm…" She got up and kissed Usagi deeply reaching down to tease her new girlfriends center, she broke the kiss and leaned down to Usagi's ear. "If anyone even dares to look at you in this intimate way, they will meet my fist." Haruka said in a husky, sensual voice. "Though, I think you look absolutely sexy like this." The wind senshi trailed kisses up her princess's neck, to her sensitive spot near her ear.

Usagi giggled at the wind senshi's words it felt foreign to laugh, but natural. Usagi bit back a moan to not encourage the older woman but failed once Haruka got closer to her ear. "Ru..ka..." She called softly.

Haruka grinned then pulled away to get Usagi bottoms earning a pout and a frustrated growl. She looked throw her clothes and found nothing to Usagi's taste nor size then went over to the closet. "Honestly, you might as well use some of Michiru's old clothes." She then chided herself, not meaning to suggest Usagi wear her dead girlfriends clothes. "Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable that is and if so we can get your clothes from your house or I can buy you some new clothes." The tomboy smiled as she fished out a pair of her smaller shorts. "Here you Koneko, you better put them on before I decide to ravish you again." She winked handing her the shorts.

Usagi blushed and thanked Haruka for the shorts and slipped them on. Then they both went down stairs and found their shoes, slipping them on. The smaller blonde pondered the question the wind senshi asked. "If you don't mind, I would love to go shopping with you." She asked with a blush, it might be fun to clothes shop with Haruka. Mamoru hated it and never wanted to go, unless it was appealing to him. Usagi didn't think about that too long thought. "I might like to have your input on clothes." She blushed once again as she put on her pink converses. Haruka put on her shoes then grabbed her keys then opened the front door. "I would love to go clothes shopping with you, but be warned." The wind senshi went close to her lover's ear again. "If you show me something too sexy I might just have you in the dressing room." Haruka winked then walked outside and opened the car door for Usagi. "After you." She smiled then closed the door after her princess. The tomboy then got in the driver's side and started the car.

Usagi followed Haruka out the door to her vehicle and got inside the passanger seat. She buckled up and thought for a moment about what Haruka said about the clothes shopping, "Haruka...ecchi..." Usagi blushed a deep shade of red and became very shy. She bit down on her bottom lip and simply pouted in a playful manner. She reached over with her hand over to the driver's seat to silently ask Haruka to hold her hand. Without even glancing over, Haruka intertwined her fingers with the smaller blondes and brought them to her lips, gently kissing them, bringing another blush to her lovers cheeks. Usagi was excited to go out again, it's been a long time.

Haruka drove at a decent pace, enjoying the drive with Usagi. When she pulled up the crown, she once again opened the door for her princess, then took her hand and walked into their old hangout. The tomboy looked up and saw the inner senshi. "Koneko, are you comfortable enough to talk to the others yet?" Haruka asked motioning in the direction of the four girls. "If not we can sit at a booth away from them, it doesn't matter to me really. I just want to know if you are okay." She then got an idea, wondering if Usagi would be okay with it. "Should we tell them we're dating?"

Usagi laced her arm around Haruka's and looked over at the four girls. "I kind of just wanted to be alon-." "Haruka-san, Usagi-chan!" Minako was the first one to spot Haruka and Usagi come in and waved. She immediately got up from the table and waltzed right over to them grabbing Usagi by the arm. we got two spots next to us. Come sit by us because we all miss you!" Minako beamed as if nothing happened, even though Haruka had been extremely rude toward her the last conversation they had. Usagi could tell that Minako was a little uncomfortable with the wind senshi from the puzzled looks and the daggers glared toward her hidden behind a smile. It would take the love senshi a lot longer to forgive Haruka than Usagi.

"Uhm, I guess we're going to be sitting with them." Usagi answered Haruka's question. "The other part is up to you. How long can you keep quiet about it?" She half teased, then moved down to hold Haruka's hand.

Haruka felt the tension with the senshi of love but understood. She was cruel and out of line with all of them, even more so with Minako. She held the smaller blondes hand as they walked to the table. It felt so different now, she didn't know whether to apologize or keep quiet. "Order whatever you want, Koneko." The wind senshi smiled as she looked down feeling awkward. _'Start a new topic.'_ Her mind told her. Haruka put her fingers under Usagi's chin turning her head towards the taller blonde and kissed her deeply. Everyone went dead quiet and she could feel all eyes on the two of them. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled winking at her princess. "I don't want to keep quiet, I want everyone to know we're together."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_

 _ ***Puts on protective gear***_

 _ **Now... this chapter has BIG feels... please don't kill me for what I've done... please...**_

 _ ***sets out new chapter then runs for cover***_

 _ **Chapter 19:**_

Rei, Makoto and Ami were completely over it after a few moments, the only one who didn't say anything was Minako.

"I'm just glad you got Usagi out of the house!" Makoto said with a relief, "We've really missed you two. We were really worried. Weren't we Minako?"Minako still didn't say anything she just kept quiet and pursed her lips but then again, Haruka nailed it in on her that she didn't understand death. Maybe she didn't until Michiru and Mamoru were both gone, she got up from the table and walked out of Crown Parlor fuming. "She's still a bit bitter." Makoto told Haruka.

Haruka felt the tension with the senshi of love but understood. She was cruel and out of line with all of them, even more so with Minako ."I… I know I was a jerk- Asshole…" She corrected herself. "I know I said a lot of…. Horrible things, hurtful, and I don't expect for any of you to accept my apology or… even be friends." The wind senshi held her girlfriends hand for comfort. "But, I am truly so very sorry."

Usagi watched Minako walk out of Crown and wanted to go after "I'm gonna go talk to her." She excused herself and got up from the table and walked after Minako.

When Usagi was out of ear short, they decided to share heartbreaking news. "Artemis passed away a week ago and she hasn't been the same since then." Ami said softly looking down. "We tried to text you both but... The state you both were in, we just figured..." The blue haired woman trailed off.

Haruka looked up in shock unable to comprehend what was said. "Wha-What?" _'That can't be, he was just… him and Luna were just around last week. In the trees, always.'_ She wiped her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. _'If… If it wasn't for them… Artemis knocking the gun away… '_ "I can't believe this, I should have answered… If I wasn't so..." The wind senshi couldn't find the words, she wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't find the voice to speak any further on the subject.

 _ **~Outside~**_

Usagi took the goddess of love by the hand and tugged on her wrist when she finally did catch up with her. "Look I'm sorry for not talking to you for a while, but Haruka is trying."

"She killed Mamoru!"

"She was protecting me."

"She wasn't protecting you! It was a selfish act!"

Usagi didn't want to spill anything, not to anyone just yet. "Minako... What Mamoru did that night wasn't the first time..." She faught back tears. "Haruka had a feeling it was getting bad, I called her and Michiru." The moon princess swallowed hard. 'It wasn't the first time Mamoru tried... To rape me... It was just the first time he didn't get a chance to actually rape me." Usagi bit down on her lip her eyes swelled in tears she didn't want Minako to hate Haruka. "I like Haruka a lot. I've always liked her... she's always been...home."

"But what about Chibi Usa? Our future? He didn't...you never said!"

"Minako-chan it happened. I wanted to tell you guys. I was just scared and I wanted you guys to have a better future so I didn't say anything." Tears flowed freely as memories played back in her mind. "Please don't hate Haruka, please. Just give her a chance."

Minako sighed not knowing what to think of everything. "I guess...maybe... I mean, do the others know? Does anyone else know?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nobody else knows about Mamoru. Not even Artemis or Luna-"

"Artemis passed away last week..." Minako said emotionless, sorrow and heartache had drained out of her the day the white cat died. Leaving her an empty shell.

Usagi put her hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm... I'm sorry about Artemis. I didn't know... I'd of been over to see you." She hugged Minako, who finally hugged her back. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend this past year."

"You went through a lot, it's okay. Let's go back in because I miss spending time with you." Minako gave Usagi a small smile. "And... I guess I'll try to forgive Haruka... she makes you smile, and she was the one to found you, so I'll give her a benefit of a doubt."

 _ **~Inside~**_

"You and Usagi though, i didn't see that coming." Rei said trying to make the tension and pain ease.

"I honestly didn't see our relationship coming either, it just… happened." She smiled then saw Usagi come back in with Minako. The taller blonde couldn't meet the love senshi's eyes. Haruka knew she needed to see Luna and talk to Minako also, she took Usagi's hand and laid her head on her lover's shoulder when she sat down. "Can…. Can we go see Luna before we go home? We can take Minako home too." She whispered to her lover softly. Haruka wanted to lay in her lover's lap and shed tears for the fallen cat.

Usagi took a breath wanting so badly to break down in tears, she really felt terrible for not even checking her phone and blamed herself for how things were falling apart. Her eyes swelled up in tears, but she nodded at Haruka's words "H-Hai." Usagi bit down on her lip and whimpered softly. she squeezed hard on the wind senshi's hand. Usagi just stared down at the menu, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore loss right now. She really wanted to make sure for herself that Luna was okay, and Minako.

Haruka flinched a bit but didn't mind the pain Usagi caused her hand, she knew the younger woman was trying to not break down and hoped the action helped her with that. The wind senshi at least wished she could tell Artemis thank you for stopping her stupid actions along with Luna, she owed them both so much. Haruka was no longer hungry, so she just ordered a water. She sent the rest of the time at the crown in deep thought, only giving a reply if she was asked a question or Usagi wanted her attention.

It took Usagi a few minutes to regain composure long enough to not break down in public. She finally picked out what she wanted, so when the waitress came by she ordered a burger and fries, and also got a chocolate shake. It was her usual thing she'd gotten before so she was happy it was still on the menu. Usagi wanted everything to be close to normal as possible. She just bit on her bottom lip and wanted to cry because she was upset about Artemis. She wished she'd known sooner. Now she wondered about Luna. "Crap!" Usagi started to full on panic, "I haven't been taking care of Luna! I don't eve-"

"Usagi-Chan, calm down, Luna is fine. She's with me at my house." Minako told Usagi. "We've just been helping her out and coping with Artemis."

Usagi sighed with relief.

When the time came for them to leave she looked over at Minako with a small smile. "Me and Usagi will take you home Minako-chan, we umm… would like to talk and see Luna." The sky king stammered out trying to keep her emotions leveled. _'Not here, not in public.'_ Haruka chided herself. She never broke down in public, and she wasn't going to start now. Once saying their goodbye's and promising they would come around more was done, Haruka started her car and headed towards Minako's. She didn't say much on the drive there, mostly thinking about how much the love senshi had changed. Minako was distant now, bitter even cold, a complete opposite of the person she used to be. Haruka was also mentally preparing herself for Luna and Usagi's flood gates to open along with her own. The wind senshi took Usagi's hand in her own as she drove, finding comfort in the small action.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Alright its FRIDAY, well... now midnight on Saturday... first time i'm a day late.. but that means this is my last update till Monday. T~T But don't worry, upon my return I will have a big juicy chapter for all you fans. ^_^**_

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

"Remember when we first met?" Haruka didn't know if this was an okay topic but she didn't know what else to say. "You and Usagi were at the arcade when I came in, feels like forever ago." She gave a small chuckled. "You know, you gave me a run for my money at the racing game, we should have a rematch sometime." Haruka looked over at Usagi and gave a small smile of reassurance.

"Hotaru wanted to learn Volley ball, maybe you could come over and teach her sometime? Setsuna has been wondering about you too, she misses you helping her with her clothing designs." She didn't know what else to say. Setsuna really did miss the senshi of love, and honestly the only one who could teach Volley ball to was Minako, Haruka tried once and her nose bled for a good thirty minutes from a rouge ball attacking her face.

"I'll help Hotaru-Chan with her volley ball practice mostly because I miss her company too. Maybe we can have a rematch, but you're going to pay if you want to make it up to me." She tried to sound a little happier, but she hated being alone so she did cling on to the others in hopes to have everything feel normal.

"I know Luna wants to have a meeting with all of us involved and she's been trying to get me to get everyone together, I just didn't even know how to do that because unless it's an emergency nobody really communicates anymore. We get together about once a month at Crowns, but it's not the same. Luna wants us to start fighting again because she feels like there's going to a force we haven't seen yet. Maybe you can help us get back into shape for fighting as trade? For helping Hotaru?" It wasn't much of a trade, she'd do it anyways she loved Hotaru a lot. "Can you help me get the others to come and meet with Luna on Friday evening?"

Usagi felt bad for Minako, maybe disappearing and being depressed like that did more damage and it was taking a huge toll on the moon Senshi. She so desperately wanted to fix everything she caused but she slumped back in the seat of the car in exhaustion. The emotion was pinning her down, she tried to keep hold of Haruka's hand but she was emotionally drained.

Haruka looked over at Usagi with worry when she let go of the tomboy's hand. "Deal, I'll pay and Friday I'll also help with the meeting, don't worry about it." She flashed her famous Tenoh wink and smile.

After driving a bit longer, the wind senshi pulled up to Minako's house and slowly got out of the car. She felt a pain in her heart as her mouth took the lead, confessing her dark secret to the two younger blondes. "I owe my life to Artemis and Luna…" She trailed off softly touching the fading scars on her cheek. "This was a few weeks ago, honestly about two weeks before he died really thinking about it." Tears filled her eyes but she fought to keep them from falling. "I was… I was very depressed and everything this past year, especially the way I treated everyone hit me, so hard. I… I bought a gun…" Haruka stopped to get her emotions under control before continuing.

"I was in the darkest place I've ever been and… I planned to…. kill… myself. I left the window open a bit, I don't know why." Tears escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "I put the barrel in my mouth, I was about to pull the trigger and… next thing I know, Artemis barrels through knocking the gun out of my grasp and Luna claws me across the face, her version of a slap." The wind senshi leaned against the car. "They lectured me of course, made me get rid of the gun, and for a week I'd see them both around my yard, in the tree by my window. Making sure I didn't try anything stupid again." She held her head in her hand trying to mask the tears.

"I noticed them not coming around anymore, I was curious but I never thought…. Minako-san if I would have known… I… I owe Artemis, both of them everything. They were there for me and… I wasn't even there for… I was selfish, consumed by my own sorrow and pity that I never thought about anyone else." Haruka was distraught, she wished she could have properly talked to Artemis, apologize. "I wouldn't have a life, or Usagi if it wasn't for him."

Both Minako, and Usagi were quiet and listened to Harukas story from start to finish. Usagi squeezed gently on Harukas hand, and needed to confess after the blonde was was a few times after Mamoru when she did kill herself because she didn't know how to cope with life. She'd lost everything, and after time she lost all her friends. They weren't really there when she needed them the most. They gave her time and space to heal, but she needed persistence and that didn't happen. Luna was the only one there who guided her out of every stupid idea she had over the last year. She was glad Haruka didn't a life without Haruka wasn't a life at all.

"Haruka San. Artemis was just old in age, he passed away in his sleep. There wasn't anything that could have been done. Luna chan said that they've been away from the moon kingdom too long so they were going to age"Minako sighed. "I don't mind what you said; it was a wake-up call." Minako promised, "It made me realize that I wasn't performing my duty to its full potential, and maybe we still weren't. We thought that by giving space would be enough, since we were pushing it too much by trying to be there. In the end none of us knew how to help, It hurt a lot of us. We don't really go out fighting anymore; none of us have transformed in over six months because we've just been so distant with each other and lost our way." Minako looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her skirt.

"You were right. I'd never understand what it was like to lose someone I've been in love with. I've never been in love. I've never had anyone want me. I've never actually even been kissed, so I just decided that being a goddess of love and beauty was too much of a cliché when I've never had that opportunity and it felt like it was getting to become less and less of a chance. I'm glad you and Usagi are together, I really am. I'm glad that everyone else gets a chance to have happiness. I just can't help but too feel a little jealous and left out sometimes. Because I can't relate, I never lost anyone until last year and Artemis… even if he was just a cat….ninety percent of the time."

"Look. I'm not really mad at anyone, and I don't hate you and Haruka. We've all dealt with things differently. I'll never understand what you and Haruka are going through. I've never been in love. You're right Haruka, I'm the first line of defense to protect Usagi at all cost and I failed my job. You had every right to hate me and say those things at the time but I don't need an apology. I moved forward and accepted the fact. I don't mind you and Usagi, or us even being friends but I don't want an apology."

"I tried to kill myself a year ago." Usagi confessed. "I just didn't think anyone really cared and you hated me. You didn't even want me alive then and everyone just kind of...stopped being my friend, I tried a few times to kill myself and every time Luna and Artemis talked me out of it. They told me to remember Chibi Usa even if I lost everyone in this life time. It hurt to remember her, but it worked every time. I didn't want to do something stupid because of her. I tried so hard...and my mom found out. She got really upset with me and for a while sent me off to get help. I had to act like I was okay and moving forward to come home. Then a few months later you found me..."

Usagi looked down at her wrists, there were old cut marks and burn marks from when she tried to spit them or even use a curling iron because she couldn't get the knife deep enough. She did whatever it took, even taking her mom's pain medication and having to cough them back up. "I didn't think life mattered anymore. We fought for love and justice, and what have we been given? Hell. I didn't want endure hell alone... I was...I am far too scared to face hell alone."

It was her fault. God. Everything was her fault. If Usagi had heaved Harukas warnings so many years ago, and left Mamori none of this would have happened. Fate was punishing her by slowly removing the people she cared most about in this world. Usagi tried to keep in mind or Harukas words and battled with herself the entire time that she forgot about the food sitting in front of her. Rei asked for the milk shake at one point she must have responded because Rei finished that off. Usagi got her food boxed up and walked to the car never once letting go of Harukas hand until she got inside the car, even then the separation was short lived.

God. She was stupid. Staying with Mamoru ruined everything. She hated herself even more. Not only did Haruka warn Usagi about him, but Seiya too. Of course by then the abuse was already happening and it was powerful enough to scare her into staying leashed up. She leaned into the seat and felt tears burn the corner of her eyes. She didn't want Haruka to see her as a cry baby so she brushed them quickly away. She thought by staying in that life secured everyone's future.

"Usagi I never…." Haruka looked down at her lover's wrists and brought both to her lips kissing every mark. _'Haruka if you would just wake up, there is someone out there that shares your pain too!'_ Artemis yelled at her weeks ago. 'She went through hell because… I…' "Koneko… forgive me." Was all the wind senshi could say. This hell was caused by her, caused by the selfishness of her actions. "I didn't want you dead, I didn't hate you, I… I was hurt but I was wrong. I said those things out of sorrow and pain but that doesn't excuse anything." _'I promise someone understands how you feel, knows the hell you're in if you would just reach out!'_ Luna also said along with Artemis. _'Of course they would have known, I was so stupid.'_ Haruka wished she could have taken away all the loneliness and pain she caused her princess's but all she could do was make up for it now.

"You're not alone any more, I won't leave, I won't go anywhere I promise. We will get through this hell together, all of us." She pulled Usagi into a warm embrace. "I swear I won't fail you again, Koneko." Haruka held tight to her lover, as if she would fade away if she let her go.

Usagi hugged Haruka back. She shook her head, "No it's not your fault. Okay? Don't blame yourself; I was in the wrong for doing it. I had friends I just shunned them out." She looked at Minako who looked upset in the back seat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pushed you out either when you were trying to help Minako chan."

"It's fine Usagi." Usagi could clearly tell the other was uncomfortable about something but it would be a while before Minako would really come through. Luna did mention at one point that Minako changed over the year; she became a bit bitterer toward anyone that she wasn't close to. Maybe it was a side effect of her dealing with everything, and hopefully she would become back to normal, because Usagi really did miss the Senshi of love and beauty.

Minako got out of the car when it was pulled up to her apartment, she'd moved out of her parent's house some time ago. She liked it, it provided more privacy and she didn't have to lie for when they did transform. "Luna's inside, if you want to come in and talk with her." Minako told Haruka. It was nice to have them back, but awkward that they were together. Then again, she always knew that they liked each other she just didn't see it happening that quick.

Haruka was relieved Artemis didn't die in a horrible way, but it still hurt. She never imagined the two cats getting old, let alone ever passing away. The tall blonde looked over at Usagi and gave her lover a soft smile. "Koneko, are you ready to see Luna?"

Usagi nodded slowly as she took a hold of her wind warriors hand. "Hai... I'm ready."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Happy MONDAY EVERYONE! It's time for a new chapter! Have you all missed me? I've missed every single one of you! Time to start the week! Hang on to your Odango's folks! It's time to get the ball flying!**_

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

Luna looked up when she saw Usagi and Haruka, even with a shower she could still smell the aftermath and somewhat grinned but didn't say anything, "Usagi chan! Haruka chan!" Luna jumped off the couch and ran over to them. "It's good to see you both out and about."

Usagi looked at Haruka, "we can get some stuff. I want to see Luna first!" She smiled at the other and was worried about Minako but she looked annoyed by the conversation so she didn't say anything. When they got inside she saw Luna and knelt down to hug her. Even if Luna didn't like it, she picked her up and petted Luna. "I'm sorry Luna-chan!" She sobbed into her fur.

"Now isn't the time to be a crybaby Usagi, but thank you."

When Haruka saw Luna, she smiled and was about to say something but her moon lover beat her to it with her usual Usagi antics. Haruka knelt down beside Usagi putting her hand on the smallers girls back and rubbed it soothingly. "Hello, Luna-san." She smiled apologetically not knowing what to say that wouldn't end up making her cry like Usagi. "I'm… Thank you, I owe both you and Artemis everything and… I wish I would have opened my eyes sooner, so I could have told him this too." She then put her other hand on Luna's head and rubbed it gently.

When Haruka stood back up and looked are at the apartment, it said a lot about the woman inhabiting it. There wasn't any photos of family or friends, the walls were naked and there was no color in the apartment at all. Minako defiantly took everything personal and decided to grow up over the past year. She ended up getting a job, and within a year got promoted to assistant store manager at a dress boutique shop in down town Tokyo. Her furniture was high end furniture, so was everything else. Just like her personality the apartment was dead.

Luna's words made Haruka feel a bit better, she still wished she had talked to Artemis one last time on better terms but she was thankful he understood. "Sometimes I wish you would tell us the outcome first so we wouldn't have to suffer." The wind senshi started to think about all the mysterious riddles Setsuna laid on them in the past and found it to be a quick path to a migraine. "Your place looks very…. Clean, Minako." Haruka said as she stood up and looked around. "Very… white… going for the purity look?" She joked but felt what Minako was going for, which was emptiness. "If I spill something here, there's no way I could cover it up. I better be on my toes."

Usagi did like the clean look but thought it could do some decorating or pops of color. Maybe even a photo or two, just something to make it more cheerful. Luna didn't seem to mind too much but it bothered her slightly how Minako changed and the only color she would ever see on the furniture was her black fur when she shed. "It's okay Haruka San, Artemis understood. You didn't have to verbally thank him for him to be proud of you both. He knew in the end what he did might have saved everyone. You two together in the past has been a blessing, we didn't want to say but fate was always kinder in the end."

Usagi let Luna go she got down on the floor gracefully, "I suspected it would happen, it's happened before but for whatever reason it doesn't happen every time and both of you never gain the knowledge of...no offense, being happier." Luna told them, "thank you both for your gratitude, but we've been preparing ourselves since we left Crystal Tokyo, even Setsuna-chan. We have all come to the conclusion we may end up perishing in this life time. I want the three of you to understand this and not let it get you down. Especially you Usagi chan." Usagi whimpered, and nodded "H-Hai, I'll try not to let it get to me."

Luna's words made Haruka feel a bit better, she still wished she had talked to Artemis one last time on better terms but she was thankful he understood. "Sometimes I wish you would tell us the outcome first so we wouldn't have to suffer." The wind senshi started to think about all the mysterious riddles Setsuna laid on them in the past and found it to be a quick path to a migraine. "Your place looks very…. Clean, Minako." Haruka said as not knowing how else to compliment the apartment. "Very… white… going for the purity look?" She joked but felt what Minako was going for, which was emptiness. "If I spill something here, there's no way I could cover it up. I better be on my toes."

Minako tried to ignore the comment but it got to her. She stood up and walked out of the common room into the living room. It was separated so the others didn't witness her tears. Instead of focusing on what she would never have she started cleaning the kitchen.

"So… umm… Did I piss her off?" She asked Luna pointing to were Minako went.

Luna sighed as she watched the former love senshi walk away. "She's so lonely, especially after Artimes passed." Luna told . "He always knew how to talk with her. at least keep a sliver of hope within her."

Haruka sighed. "I didn't know how much everyone changed, especially her. I miss how she used to be, her and Usagi always made my day with their bubbly personalities and antics." The wind senshi smiled at the far off past. "Was this my fault Luna? Did I change everything by the actions I have taken?" Haruka looked down feeling a bit depressed. "I care deeply for Usagi, but in murderin- What I did to Momaru… did I mess up everything? I mean, he hurt Usagi horribly, he tried to kill her, yet… I'm not dumb… the inners, they… hate is a strong word but I don't know how to make it right."

"It wasn't you, don't put the weight on your shoulders Haruka-san. It was Artimes and I for telling Minako more details about past lives than we should have. She was fine until then, because for a while Ami and Rei were too busy with their boyfriends and you and Usagi were still dealing with things." Luna sighed. "Minako just learned to deal with everything by herself. She grew up. Well, the terms she used. She stopped dreaming about the future, she thinks there is no point. The topic of love is sensitive for Minako right now. It also doesn't help that everyone she like turned on her on didn't like her in return but her friends." THe back cat shook her head.

Usagi sighed then got up and walked to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Minako and just held her, even if the blonde was persistent at telling her to go away. That she was fine.

"How come you always get everything? Good or bad. Doesn't matter. You always get everything you want. And the rest of us..." Minako sighed they had to endure pain, always and she couldn't help but envy her princess

Usagi let go of Minako feeling the others coldness wash over her. "I don't know. I didn't ask and wasn't expecting it to happen. It happened."

"It's just not fair. Getting to be single and desperate for all eternity." Minako said bitterly.

As if on cue Haruka and Luna waked into check on the broken Love senshi, a small smile on the wind senshi's face. "About love thing, I've known someone who's had a crush on you for a while, but despite not seeming it, they are extremely nervous to say anything."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I have been bumped WAAAAAYYY off scheduled with my updates. I am trying to start getting back to my morning/noon updates not evening/midnight ones. Just finding the time between Youtube video edits and this is hard. Though I think I finally got a schedule going!**_

 _ **Alright, enough about me, on with Haruka & Usagi!**_

 _ **Chapter 22:**_

"Haruka-San, if they're secret that means they want to keep it that way." Minako didn't believe Haruka, It's been unknown if she's been single in every life time. After all that has happened and the pain she saw both Haruka and Usagi in, pretty settled on staying single in this one. It had been a bitter argument when Artimes tried share the truth about her past and possible relationship status.

"Let's just say, they don't want to be secret anymore." The tall blonde flashed her famous smile.

 _ **~Across town~**_

Setsuna quickly covered her mouth as she sneezed.

"Bless you Setsuna-mama. Are you catching a cold?" Hotaru asked, worry plastered on the young senshi's face.

"No dear, I believe someone is talking about me." The time senshi smiled sweetly as she picked up a few pregnancy tests and put them in the grocery basket.

Hotaru noticed and was even more worried about the tall green haired senshi. "Setsuna-mama…. Are you..." She pointed to the three pregnancy test to finish her question.

"Oh no, no Hime-chan, I just have a suspicion someone is going to need them very soon." She gave her famous all knowing smile.

 _ **~Back at Minako's Apartment~**_

It was then Haruka and Usagi's turn to sneeze. "Damn it all, they must know I'm talking about them..." Haruka said under her breath.

Usagi and Haruka talked with Minako until she decided that wanted to be alone, Usagi missed the old spirited Minako, but she understood the other woman's pain. She understood everyone's pain. They walked out of the kitchen, Luna leading the way. Haruka excused herself to go outside and make a phone call.

Leaving Usagi and Luna to sit on the couch, the young blonde let her face fall into her hands and sighed. "Luna, if I'd just mentioned something about Mamoru and listened to you, things would have been different." She wrapped her arms around herself, "it was wrong to ask you to keep that secret from everyone, even me keeping it from my own family. I should have let you tell, and not been so hard on you."

"Usagi-chan, it's okay, things happened for a reason. We had a feeling that fate would correct itself so I decided in the end not to tell. I did speak to Artemis and I'm sure he spoke to Setsuna. It was agreed that it would be a better future for you to ensure a little more pain. You were always happier with Haruka-San. Much happier."

Usagi shook her head confused. "It doesn't make sense, how come I don't remember? I don't want just me being happy, I want Minako, and everyone else to be happy too. I miss them."

"Start spending time with them with your friends for one. Two, I don't know, it's only happened twice before. Then Haruka met Michiru, and things changed. In every life time you two were almost forced to forget about your feelings toward each other. Then you met Endymion and it sealed your fate to bring the earth and moon together as one."

Usagi tried hard to remember those lives with Haruka but couldn't, she sighed deeply, thinking to herself. _'What a lonely life. A life without Haruka isn't a life at all.'_

 _ **~Ouside~**_

Haruka took out her phone and dialed Setsuna's number, needing to talk to her. It rang a few times till she heard the phone pick up. She talked to the time senshi about what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, her and Usagi, Artemis and the way the girls changed.

"Honestly Haruka, did you expect the same girls after everything?" Setsuna sighed but understood how out of the loop Haruka really was. "They all grew up, a lot has changed this past year, but not everything is for the worse. I am sorry about Artemis; I would have told you when it happened but…"

"I know." Haruka sighed, knowing Setsuna's reasons full well. "Sometimes… I forget people grow and change, it really shocked me today to see the others and how much they've grown up." She smiled sadly. "But… There's also… So much distance between them all. What I would give to have them all together as they were, inseparable." The wind senshi's mind started to reply old memories but she knew now wasn't the time and to talk about the past wasn't the reason she called the Time goddess.

"We are having our first senshi meeting Friday, so, if you want to get all fancied up for Minako-chan-"

"Haruka- "

"She's going to be there and it's your chance to make a move- "

"Haruka- "

"She's in the fashion business, maybe you two can start spending time together agai- "

"HARUKA!" Setsuna yelled to get the tomboys attention. "You know damn well she doesn't like women. Why would I even bother?" She said sounding aggravated.

"Who says she doesn't? Did she tell you?" Haruka grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well… No… I just assumed because- "

"Because you were too shy to ask. So Friday you need to put on a sexy little dress, do yourself up like your about to set hearts on fire, sway those hips and capture her heart!" Haruka said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Setsuna couldn't help but look at her phone in shock from what she just heard. "Haruka Tenoh! What the hell do you think- "

"This Friday evening, at the crown, don't be late!" The wind senshi cut off the flushtered green haired woman and hung up then headed back inside.

Haruka walked back in and smiled seeing Usagi. "Well, Setsuna and Hotaru will be join us on Friday." She beamed . 'Friday I'll be sure to make Minako's secret admirer known, even if Setsuna kills me.' The wind senshi thought to herself already preparing for a famous time staff to clunk her over the head.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Before I get anymore judgement... SO WHAT IF I PAIR MINAKO WITH A GIRL?! If you like this story, read it for Haruka and Usagi. Look past the other pairings, don't let one pairing stop you from enjoying the rest of the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 23:**_

"Hey Minako-chan, Setsuna is really looking forward to seeing you on Friday!" Haruka called out. She sighed when no reply came from Minako, she was becoming more concerned for the love senshi, it felt like purgatory being in Minako's house, too much white and the only color really came from all of them. "Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit, we will see them all Friday."

Usagi picked up Luna, and gave her a big hug. "I think you should stay here with Minako-chan, unless you want to come home with me?"

Luna did her best to return the affection to her princess. Once put back down she looked towards the kitchen and sighed. "Usagi-chan I love you but you're right I need to stay with Minako-chan. I fear the worst if she's left alone too long."

Haruka really didn't want to leave Minako alone and depressed but she knew Luna would take care of her. "Take care Luna, we will see you Friday. Make sure Minako doesn't do anything stupid." Haruka held out her hand to Usagi and smiled. "Come on, let's go get some stuff from your parents' house and go home. Setsuna is on her way back now, and would love to talk with you." She smiled then turned to wear Minako disappeared too. "Minako-san, we're leaving! It was nice seeing you again! We'll see you Friday!" Haruka called out to the love senshi.

Usagi held on Harukas hand and followed her out the door to the car. She was in turmoil and couldn't believe the complete one-eighty Minako had taken.

"Is she alright Koneko?" Haruka asked as they got into her car.

Usagi shrugged. "She's happy with her job." She confessed to Haruka. "But she doesn't seem happy with the rest of anything. She looked pretty tired. Minako's been dealing with stuff for Mamo-Chan after he passed away I guess. Letting everyone know he's died. She's been helping with Michiru too. She's just been contacting their families and working in the fashion industry. She's had a couple run ways with her clothes designs, guess she's starting off as a big hit! Some of her clothes are in her shop. She asked if we could stop by and look at them."

"Well, I'll be sure to make it up to her. I should have been the one to call Michiru's family." Haruka sighed then started the car and took off towards Usagi's house, she sighed, knowing how worrisome Minako's new personality was. For someone who believed in Love so fiercely and to become this shut down really surprised the wind senshi. _'I wonder who else has changed.'_ She thought as she continued to drive.

Usagi gazed out the window watching the scenery pass by on fast forward. She tried to make out signs and people as they walked down the streets, and wondered what their lives were about just to get herself to stop with the self-pity of the past and hurting about Chibi Usa. Haruka did fill the void somewhat but Usagi looked away every time there was a family walking by with their children.

Haruka looked over at her lover, wanting to tell her her dream from earlier but not knowing what she would say. "Hey... Koneko?" She griped the wheel tighter and took a deep breath, deciding to tell the future queen about what she saw as she slept. "I… I had a dream." The wind senshi started. "We were… Crystal Tokyo was still as beautiful as ever, you were standing in a field of yellow flowers and…."One hand moved from the wheel to Usagi's belly and smiled softly. "Chibi-Usa was there." The tomboy smiled as she softly rubbed the Moon Princess's belly. "I don't know how it happened but… She had dusty blonde hair, your blue eyes with green flakes from mine and she…" Haruka swallowed hard not knowing how he smaller blonde would react. "She called me Papa."

Usagi wondered how it was possible to have two different dreams. She thought about it for a long time, maybe she didn't need Mamoru to have Chibi-Usa still. Granted, it wouldn't be the same daughter, or maybe in some traits she would. "I also had a dream. But it wasn't as kind like yours. It was a future where you and the others didn't exist and I was left to wonder the ashes and ruins of Crystal Tokyo alone." Usagi bit down on her lip. "Whatever happens in the future, I don't care. I just want it to be by your side. Even if..." Usagi glanced down, she hoped Harukas dream was true, but unable to be sure left her more frustrated.

"Koneko, our dreams have never been wrong. I promise some way, some how... You will have Chibi-Usa back." Haruka smiled sweetly as they continued the rest of the car ride enjoying each others company in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Oh chantal321, the drama I have planned for these two in a few chapters will make you feel feely feels that you have never felt before. This calm phase is leading up to BIG feels.**_

 _ **It is 7:28am and I am updating in a timely manner! I feel proud of myself. \m/ ^o^\m/**_

 _ **Chapter 24:**_

Once they arrived at Usagi's house, Haruka parked and leaned back in her seat. "Koneko… Will your mother be okay with this?" She looked over at the moon princess with worry. "Not just with you moving but… us?"

When Haruka asked about her mother, she turned to face the wind senshi, "I don't know." Usagi admitted. "My mom might be. She just wants to see me happy and not upset anymore. It may take her a while to adjust and understand, but I don't know how she'll respond. I don't want to lie to her, I hate lying to her every day." Usagi bit down on her bottom lip. "There's been a lot of times where I wanted to tell them who I really am. Tell them about Mamoru. I think she suspected about him, even my dad because Shingo reads my diaries."

Usagi bushed at her next words. "Shingo also mentioned you a few times, so they probably were just asking when..." At one point Shingo asked how girls had sex at the dinner table and said he read that Usagi had a vivid dream of Haruka and her in another life. He also mentioned Harukas name and asked if it was the same Haruka that was a race car driver. At the time Usagi just flipped out and got scared, but now Haruka was someone even more important and wasn't going to be hidden "I won't lie to my mom about us."

"I know it must have been hard to hide your powers from your family, I was lucky enough not to be living with my parents when I acquired mine." Haruka looked over at Usagi noticing the blush. _'I was in her diary?'_ The tall blonde smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "What did you say about me in said diary?" She leaned closer to the moon senshi, giving her best puppy dog face. "Koneko, you can tell me. I promise not to tell a soul." She then laid soft kisses along the smaller blonde's neck. "Were you admiring my dashing good looks, my amazing charming or…" Haruka drew closer to her lovers' ear and nipped it softly before whispering, "Fantasizing about me making love to you?"

Usagi blushed a deep shade of scarlet heart started to pulse in her lungs at Harukas words. She half whined at the kisses, and nips to find out the truth, it was enough for her nails to dig in leather seats and sink down on the passenger side in a nervous manner. "I um..." Usagi went bright red. "It was after you kissed me... I..." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Maybe a little. But it didn't matter...not then. At that time, I knew it was never a possibility and I had to forget my feelings...it was just hard." Because the truth If Michiru had not sacrificed herself and still had been alive, Haruka would still remain with her. Even if Mamorus fate had been sealed.

"I understood that I never stood a chance." Usagi took a deep breath. Haruka knew it was starting to get bad with Mamoru even then and she failed to listen because she wanted everyone to be happy. "It was easier to try and forget then hold onto something that would have never happened."

Haruka sighed. "No more talk about the past, or Michiru. I am yours now and yours alone." She put her finger under Usagi'schin and made her meet the teal orbs of the sky king. "Please, you only hurt yourself bring up me with Michiru, I don't mind if you need to talk about Momaru but no more talk about when I was with Michiru, okay?" The tall blonde pecked Usagi on the nose.

Usagi felt flustered when told to keep quiet about the what if scenarios. It did bother her some that she couldn't work it out to where she felt secured. Did she even belong to Haruka? Would she ever? Was she just a void? She had feelings for Haruka for years, and it still felt unreal that she was actually the famous racers girlfriend. She looked away and sighed, but agreed in the end. "Hai, I will try."

Haruka sighed seeing the conflict in her lover's eyes. "Usagi…" She rubbed the back of her neck knowing it would be a very difficult conversation. "Tell me, why are you so worried about us? Michiru is no longer here, why does the past hurt spill over to now? What do I have to do to…" She sighed in frustration, "To prove I only see you and no one else? That my feelings for you…" Haruka didn't know what else to say, it was frustrating to have her feelings questioned every day, every hour, yes, but she knew it was because Usagi was damaged for so long that the smaller blonde couldn't help it.

"What will make you not question us? Me? I will do anything as long as you feel I will not throw you away." She placed her hand on Usagi's. "Koneko, tell me. Tell me what will make you believe?"

Usagi broke down in tears, she couldn't help it. "It's not that...its...because I have nothing to offer you, nothing to give." She always felt inferior, yes she may have been old she is the moon princess and would be queen, but until that point she was still just Usagi, klutzy, over eater, always late, bad grades, Tsukino. All her pain was starting to spill over from the past and without meaning to she exploded.

"Haruka I hated that you kissed me! God how I hated it because I started to have real feelings for you, and I knew you would never want me. Not back then. I felt like a toy, a game to you!" Tears started falling more. "I'm not a genius like Ami, I can't cook like Makoto, I don't run a shrine like Rei, I don't do fashion... You were with a renown violinist! Why would you settle for less? When you can have so much more? I want to offer you more than just my feelings but I don't know how."

Haruka reached over and wiped the tears from Usagi's eyes. "Koneko, I never meant to hurt you back then, I don't even know why I kissed you, I just…" She took a moment to remember. "I just remember it felt right. It was like I was drawn to you, pulled towards you." The tall blonde rubbed soothing circles on her lovers back. "You will do great things in your life. You CAN do great things. I don't care if you can't cook, you can learn. We can take classes together, I'm not the best cook either. Reason why I love salads." Haruka chuckled. "You are smart, and you have a big heart. You have your own talents that make you, well you."

"Usagi I care deeply about you and I will spend the rest of my life proving that my feelings for you are real and that I will never leave you. I will make you happy and secure if it's the last thing I do." She smiled.

The moon senshi sniffed back some tears soaking in comforting words they soothed her soul and she nodded, leaning against her warm touches. "Haruka," she kissed her palm gently, and laced arms around her neck tangling lanky digits into soft blonde hair, sniffing a bit more, "I care about you. So much. I hated that I had feelings that I shouldn't have had... I wanted you, and I was jealous. I thought I was jealous of Mamoru spending time with Michiru, but I was jealous I couldn't have you." She nuzzled into her neck and closed her eyes. "You make me happy, you always have. You've always made me feel safe. Alive...it just hurt too much...I guess that's why I'm terrified of losing you. I lo...like you a lot. I just don't know how to show it.."

Haruka's eyes closed as she let out a soft moan when Usagi tangled her fingers in her hair. It was one of her guilty pleasure and her absolute favorite. "Koneko…" She sighed happily enjoying the attention. "You are showing it now, with your words, your actions. It will take time for you to be fully comfortable, I understand that." Haruka smiled holding the smaller blonde close. "But I will also help you along the way, I promise." She kissed Usagi's check softly as she wrapped her arms around the slim woman. "I am scared of losing you also, but knowing you care this much eases my anxiety about it. Understand this though, you have me now and are allowed to show you true feelings without any draw backs or anyone holding you back."

Usagi held on Haruka her own anxiety dwindled, comforted by the older blonde. She nuzzled against Haruka, closing cerulean pools letting her body relax. "I never want another life time without you, long as we promise to search for each other we will always find another." Usagi blushed bright red and hid her face within Harukas shirt, gripping on her blouse at those last few words. She loved the blonde but didn't know how to express it, she never felt this way for Mamoru. Not even close. Usagi took the opportunity while she was still close to take in her scent and sighed happily.

"Koneko, I will always find you in every life, I do not want this to be lost for another century or longer. I will fight for us, for as long as it takes to always have you hear in my arms." Haruka smiled. "I am so happy this life allowed us to be together." As much as she wanted to stay with Usagi this way she knew they needed to get some things and talk with her lovers parents. "C'mon Kitten, let's go gather up some things and show your mother that you are going to be okay. I'm sure she worried about you."

After sharing another kiss, they both exited the car and headed towards the house. Usagi intertwined fingers with the tall blonde and lead her to the front door. Remembering she left the other day without her keys, she grabbed the hidden one and went inside.

Taking a deep breath she called for her parents. "Mom? Dad?" Both her parents came in from the kitchen, Shingo was on the couch watching cartoons.

"Usagi we where worried sick! If your friend hadn't called the other day..." Ms. Tsukino scolded.

Usagi not trying to lose her courage kept hold of Haruka's hand and took another deep breath long breathe to steady her nerves. "I uhm..." She looked up at Haruka who gave her an encouraging smile. "I want you to meet Haruka... my girlfriend."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Alright, these next 2-3 chapters are the last peaceful ones. After that, Haruka and Usagi's relationship will be put to the test. Will they survive? Or will their relationship die?**_

 _ **Oh yeah... Happy FRIDAY! You know what that means? Yup last chapter of the week. These next two weeks I am going to try and do big chapters since we might be moving into a new apartment at the end of this month or sooner and I will be busy with that so just an F.Y.I if I don't update regularly in the up coming weeks.**_

 _ **On with the SHOW!**_

 _ **Chapter 25:**_

"That one girl you had those dreams about?" Usagi's Dad asked. It made her blush even more.

"Yeah...no... I mean. Well!" She got flustered by the comment.

"It's okay Usagi, we always knew. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Tenoh. I'm a huge fan." Her Dad reached out and extended his hand, "I hope you haven't retired officially." Usagi watched her mom elbow Dad in the ribs to get him to hush. "What? It hasn't been the same."

Haruka smiled and shook Usagis fathers hand. ' _So everyone knows about this dream?'_ "I plan to return to the circuit soon, your daughter here gave me the motivation to continue on in my career and brought me out of my long depression." She smiled down at her lover winking. "I soon plan to contact my manager and start training once the season is over, I hope everyone enjoyed winning because when I return, they will wish I stayed retired." The wind senshi eyes flashed with her long lost determination. "Once I get everything started again, if you all would like, I can get you tickets to some of my races."

Haruka then took Usagi's mothers hand gently. "I can see where your daughter got her beautiful features, Ms. Tsukino." She kissed Usagi's mothers hand gently and flashed her charming smile. "If it is alright with the both of you, I invited Usagi to live with me. I am going to help her learn to drive, we both are going to attend cooking classes and I even have a job set up for her as my secretary."

Usagi's mother blushed deeply and giggled like a school girl. "oh... you're too kind." That was when Shingo tuned in and decided to mute the tv, he was a huge fan just like his Dad. "Usagi? Cook. Last time she burned down the kitchen...burning water." Usagi would have covered her face in shame but Haruka kissed her hand and made her smile. Her mom scolded at Shingo "Don't be rude!" She snapped, "Thank you Miss. Tenoh. And of course that's okay." she added and smiled "We were pretty worried about Usagi, you got her living again. I think you both having support from each other will do good, and I'm sorry about your loss." Usagi laced her hands in Harukas arms.

"We did set some money aside for Bunnys education, but it's not enough to cover for more than one year. Once your enrolled in a school I'll pay for the semester. I think it'll be good for Usagi to be out on her own with someone else...that Mamoru guy was always a jerk." Her dad said. "But you're always welcomed back here."

Haruka smiled. "Oh school is no problem, I can help with that too." Her face fell at the mention of Mamoru. "Yes, he was…something unkind." The wind senshi then distracted herself as she looked over at Shingo with a smirk. "Hmm… you must be the famous Shingo. Usagi has told me a lot about you." She chuckled. "Maybe if you're nicer to your sister, I'll take you for a ride in my race car." Haruka held out her hand to the young boy. "Deal?"

"Hai hai, I'll ty to be!" Shingo blushed when he shook Harukas hand and smiled big. "Can you sign one of my pictures?" He asked, "please?"

Usagi scowled, "Sorry, I forgot to mention my Dad and Shingo are huge fans and into racing." It made it harder to get over Haruka all those years ago, especially since Shingo had a poster of Haruka up in his room. "Shingo especially."

"I'll sign whatever you want kid." Haruka ruffled Shingo's hair. "But first can you let me help your sister pack her things? Then I promise, I'll sign anything you want me too." She then looked at Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. "If you both will excuse us; I think Usagi would like to show me her room."

"Hai!" Shingo ran off to gather magazines and items he wanted Haruka to sign. Usagi smiled at Haruka, Mamoru never talked to her parents like this, He never wanted to spend time with them and he defiantly wasn't the nicest to Shingo. So it was nice seeing a difference. Usagi was leading Haruka down the hall when her father spoke up.

"Miss Tenoh. I don't mind you being in Usagis room, but keep in mind that Shingo is still quite young and the walls are thin." Usagi blushed the darkest shade of red and stopped she glared at her dad.

"Dad!" She scowled. She felt completely embarrassed.

"On another hand, your mom is roasting a chicken, would you like to stay for dinner?" He smiled.

Haruka blushed and chuckled. "Sir, I wouldn't do anything with your daughter that would disrespect you or your home in anyway." She smiled. "I would love to stay for dinner, thank you for your kindness." The wind senshi turned and followed Usagi into her bedroom then shut the door.

"Koneeeekooo.." Haruka smirked then picked up the smaller blonde and laid her on the bed kissing her deeply. "So, how about that diary hmm?" She then laid kisses on her lovers' neck, going lower until she was just above her cleavage. Her fingers softly trailed up Usagi's leg and stopped just above her knee. "So, were is this mysterious dairy?"

Usagi didn't even have a chance to show Haruka her closet where the diary was tucked away in a shoe box, she was picked up and carried to the bed the moment her door closed. "Aye! Haruka!" She hitched at the blonde and blushed. The blood flow to her cheeks hadn't calm down long enough to turn back to normal since the moment they pulled up to her house.

Usagi pulled her leg closer toward her torso and gripped on her shirt. "You'll have to find it. If you reply wanna know, or bribe me."

Haruka smirked as her eyebrow quirked. She really loved this side of Usagi, it made a fire burn hotter that was already become hard for her to control. "Hmm, bribing you sounds better." She let her hand move farther up Usagi's skirt till her fingers brushed her underwear as her mouth enclosed over one button of the shirt making it unclasp with her mouth. "How about you tell me where it is and I'll reenact it right here in your room."

She then unclasped another button with her mouth. "What do you say?"

The moon senshis heart pounded, chest heaved as the wind senshi unbuttoned the borrowed blouse. She felt exposed, and blushed. Gripping on her fabric, "Do you really have to read it to play out my fantasy?" Haruka was already on the right path. She blushed. There were some dark memories in her diary that she didn't want Haruka to read. She put all her diaries away in the shoe box. She never tossed them away no matter how bad her entries were. Some of them even had blood and tear stains on the page as she wrote them out, so finding the right page before Haruka could see those would be difficult. "You're getting warmed. It's just...you were a little more forceful, but not too forceful at the same time. I guess fierce is a better word."

Haruka kissed up Usagis neck till she got to her ear. "So how about instead of me reading it, you tell me." She then nipped the smaller woman's ear. Haruka never thought she'd be in Usagi's room, or even in this position with her. Everything inside the bedroom was pink, had stars and bunnies on them and also smelt sweet like candy mixed with a garden of flowers. "It's becoming difficult to control the fire burning inside me Koneko, you drive me wild in the best ways." She then moved the shirt to expose Usagi's pale shoulder and bit down a bit softly as her hand teased her princess through her panties.

Usagi gripped at the sky bed sheets holding them firm in her grasp. Hips bucked upward, "there are things even you shouldn't know in the diary." She whispered, letting out a soft moan parting her lips. "I want you Haruka, so bad. Please?" She leaned forward kissing the older woman letting her long blond hair fall over her shoulder and down on the bed. She wanted, needed Haruka.

Haruka took the seriousness of Usagi's words to heart. She decided to leave it be and focus on what Usagi asked for, needed. The kiss almost broke the flood gates and send the tall blonde into full ravish mode but after she pulled back from the kiss she was able to regain control. "But what if I'm having fun teasing you?" She said in a husky voice. Indeed, it was fun to tease Usagi in this way, to be able to hear this beautiful woman ask, plead for such intimate touches and caresses form the taller blonde. It almost drove Haruka mad with desire as her fantasy was being played out as well. Her hand kept up the torturous teasing between her lovers' legs, ever so slightly she would apply more pressure then after a second apply light touches once more.

Usagi reached up holding underneath the headboard for support to keep moans silent, not wanting to be too loud for anyone to hear outside the room. Cheeks burned with desire for the other woman she leaned up enough to kiss her, "you're already teasing me. Please, you're making me so hot." Usagi wanted Haruka to touch her like she did last time. Her body ached and lusted for it, already getting wet just by the tease. "Please make love to me Haruka."

Haruka smiled but she wasn't done with teasing her love. She wanted to drive Usagi to the breaking point with lust and desire. It made her groin burn with lust when Usagi told the taller blonde she was making her hot. She wanted her princess needed her princess desperately, the kiss set her ablaze with desire but she kept it under control once more but feared she would break soon. "Koneko, if you want me so bad..." She leaned down close to her lovers' ear. "Take control, show me how much you want it, show me how much you need…" Haruka let one finger slip into Usagi's underwear and stroked slowly over wet slit of her center, not yet touching what the folds held between. "This touch. I don't care if you get rough with me Koneko, because right now, I am also playing out my fantasy." She winked as the teasing continued.

Haruka wanted this time to be a little less gentle but not scare Usagi at the same time. She really wanted for lover to take charge, pin her down, rip off her clothes and show her how much lust and desire she needed released.

"Mnn!" Usagi couldn't take it the teasing anymore she pounced on the older woman grabbing her button down shirt and ripping it open as the buttons flew and clattered on the floor. She then moved to unbutton and unzip Harukas slacks then slid her hand in. "tell me how you like the teasing." Usagi rubbed her index and middle finger against Harukas underwear first and leaned up to kiss her. "Please touch me more Haruka and I'll reward you."

Haruka fought back a load moan. "K-Koneko…" Her hips thrusted into Usagis touch wanting more. Haruka fiercely unbuttoned the rest of the borrowed shirt, ripping a few buttons off in the process. Then pushed her lovers' spaghetti strap up over the pale mounds reveling them. She cupped Usagi's perfect breasts in her hands, running her thumbs over her pink nipples. Gradually, she kissed her way down from her princess's neck down to her soft breasts. She teased them slightly, blowing hot air on the pale pink nipples, not yet taking either or in her mouth.

Usagi moved past the wind senshi's underwear and slipped her finger inside Harukas opening and blushed by how warm she already was "Haruka.." She hated the tease and wanted to feel that fire passion, her body craved and needed it. She ran her fingers over the inside of her slit in gentle strokes wanting more. "Please Haruka, please" Usagi didn't beg like this in the past, she blushed if she did it had been beaten out of her, or tormented but with Haruka it was different and real.

"Usagi-" Haruka quickly hushed herself by taking her lovers nipple in her mouth not wanting to risk being heard. She couldnt take anymore torment, she cupped Usagi's face and smiled. "Beautiful." Haruka then fiercely started to make love to her princess, biting her nipples a bit harder but not to hurt. Without warning, the wind senshi thrusted two fingers insides Usagi's wet entrance moving in and out in a slowly agonizing pace, wanting to make this session of passion last a bit longer then the last.

Haruka was in utter bliss as her body sent waves of pleasure through her from Usagis touch. She wanted so badly to make her lover scream her name like last time and just explore and find new pleasure spots on her moon queens body, but she knew if they got any louder, everyone would know what they were up too. "U-Usagi… Don't… Don't tease me… Gods your finger is driving me crazy. I want you so bad Koneko." Haruka was weak when it came to being teased, it drove her mad with lust. Her tongue licked and flicked over the pink nipples of her princess.

Usagi nodded, pushing her fingers inside Harukas heat and moaned, she leaned down and kissed at her lovers jawline. "you feel good Ruka." She smiled at the other woman and started thrusting her fingers inside. She was nervous to not pleasure the woman the way Haruka made her feel. She wanted to show just as much fierce compassion. "So wet." She blushed at her own words.

Usagi arched her back and whimpered as the older women put in more fingers this time, it felt good. It hurt a little since its been a while, but it felt amazing. Usagi slid her index finger in Haruka and blushed softly. "You're making wet." She half cooed and nuzzled the older women.

Haruka blushed at the comment, she shivered from the pleasure and it was becoming increasingly harder to stifle her moans. She thrusted her fingers a bit harder and faster inside Usagi, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting to be fierce like she wanted. The wind senshi leaned down and bit he junction between her lovers' neck and shoulder leaving a bright red hicky on the pale skin. She thrusted her hips in tune with Usagi's movements as she crashed her lips down on her princess's lips in a rough passionate kiss.

Usagi kept fingers at a steady pace keeping them going even when Haruka decided to bite down on her neck. Usagi stifled a moan and closed hues immediately to cancel out the volume of her moans. "Nnn, Haruka!" She moaned her name softly.

Usagi trailed her fingers over Harukas breasts, and pulled down her bra far enough to expose her perfect mounds more. She ran her fingers over her nipples, pinching and kneading them as Haruka did on her.

Haruka leaned into the touches then once again kissed her lover deeply as her climax came closer and closer to bubbling over. The way Usagi's hands felt on her was nothing she had ever experienced before. It was so soft and gentle yet she could feel Usagi taking claim over the tall blondes' body, letting her know that it now belonged to the princess and no one else. She felt the love radiate from each touch and caress. "I'm… I'm close Koneko.."

Usagi bucked her hips up whimpering softly "I'm close too! Wait for me?" She asked wanting to release about the same time. She blushed softly "you feel so good Haruka. You make me feel so good."

Haruka had to take part of her shirt in her mouth in order to suppress her moans. She nodded to her lover, agreeing to hold back so they would release together. It was torturous work, Usagi seemed to know exactly how and where to touch the wind senshi that would drive her made and send her closer to ecstasy. She was losing the battle with her body fast, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back with the way her princess's fingers found every pleasure point on the tall blonde.

Haruka quickened her fingers as her thumb flicked over the small nub above Usagi's entrance. "Usagi… I can't hold back; you are driving me wild. I'm going to cum!" She felt her body tense then shudder as her climax hit her hard. Haruka had to bite down on her knuckles in order to keep from screaming Usagi's name to the heavens.

Usagi couldn't stop soft moans from escaping trembling lips, she whimpered softly it was becoming more and more difficult to keep quiet. Beads of sweat formed above her brow, she gripped lightly on Harukas breast and shivered cumming hard not moments apart. Usagi bit down on her lip to keep quiet.

Once her body calmed she wrapped her arms around Haruka when she pulled her fingers free and just held her. "Haruka.." She nuzzled her softly and closed her eyes. She always felt so sleepy after.

Haruka held Usagi to her chest, closing her eyes as the euphoria settled. "Koneko… your touches are amazing." She whispered sleepily as she slowly started to drift off. Haruka had to fight it, knowing falling asleep like this would earn looks and a lecture from the smaller blondes' parents. "We have to look decent before we sleep. In case your parents walk in."

The moon princess stifled a whine already dozing off, the younger blonde just simply nodded. She leaned forward and kissed, and nipped at Haruka's shoulder blade. "I'll have to change." She informed Haruka. She didn't want to move, some of her buttons were popped off from earlier so covering up entirely would be hard. She moved her hands to play with Harukas shirt. "Actually, we'll both have to change." She giggled.

Haruka let out a soft moan and smiled. "Don't get me started again, or you will be passed out for a month if I pleasure you again." She winked as she got up and fixed her shirt. "If you can wear me out with your fingers, I worry about what you can do with your mouth." The tall blonde chuckled. "I know your mother is about done with Dinner too, we don't want to be rude and sleep through it, plus they would know something is up if we are passed out together."

As if on cue a knock was heard a the door. "Miss Tenoh, Usagi, Dinner is ready!" Usagi's father called.

"Alright, we will be down in a minute." Usagi called back quickly getting up and getting a shirt. Once it was on, she looked to see if anyone was in the hall way then went into her parents room and grabbed one of her fathers white shirts. "Her you go Ruka, he won't notice." She smiled as her lover changed into a proper shirt.

Once they fixed themselves and made sure no one would suspect their closed door activities they were ready to join the others. Haruka smiled at her lover as she opened the door for Usagi. "Time to have my first dinner with the Tsukinos."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Happy MONDAY EVERYONE! Its kinda short cause I got a bit sick but tomorrows will be better!**_

 _ **Chapter:**_

"We will continue to save money to help out with our daughter, we wouldn't want to burden you with such a large responsibility." Usagi's father said once they were all sat down and severed dinner. Usagi frowned, those words hurt unintentionally but she kept quiet to let Haruka bond with her parents.

"Are you kidding? If anyone is the huge responsibility it's me, especially when I wreck or I'm sick." Haruka laughed and gave Usagi's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Your daughter is very helpful around my house and I never have to worry about her, she's amazing." She winked at Usagi. Her words were true and she hoped everyone would see this side of Usagi in time.

Dinner went by rather quickly and quite lovely at that. Haruka talked about cars and other things with Mr. Tsukino while Shingo would butt in every so often trying to grab Haruka's attention and talk about her race car and other sports. Ms. Tsukino would chime in time to time about the dangers of her racing career and what she planned after permanently ending career as a racer.

"Hmm... I've never given much thought on that, a mechanic maybe, or I might just be a track and field couch for a high school." Haruka never thought about ending her career but knew it would be inevitable one day. She wasn't a fountain of youth nor would she be able to continue on racing of Crystal tokyo still came to be in her dreams.

"We might be hard on Usagi but as her parents,we want her to be with someone that has a grasp on their future. I am not saying your racing career isn't enough, right now, it pays bills, keeps a house and puts food in your stomachs." Mrs. Tsukino looked over at Haruka with a gentle smile. "But fame only lasts so long, I just want to make sure you have a back up plan if you intend to have a future with our daughter."

Usagi looked over at her mother, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Mom... Please we barely started dating."

After helping with the clean up and thanking Ikuko for a lovely dinner, Haruka and Usagi excused themselves once more to pack. "Okay Haruka, this time we have to pack and not play, 'Seduce Usagi' game." Usagi stated with a smirk.

Haruka looked up and smiled. "Iie.. Koneko, you took advantage of me this time. You aren't as innocent as you look."

Usagi blushed a deep shade of red at Haruka's words. "Guess I should start packing. Unless you want to be the packer and pick out some clothes?" The moon princess drew closer and played with Haruka's shirt. "But I want to lay back in bed cuddle with you just a little bit longer."

"If I pack, I will make sure you're naked more than half the time." Haruka winked as she started to play with Usagi's long golden locks. "If we cuddle any more, you know we will pass out." She smiled then yawned feeling even more tired after filling up at dinner. "I think all you need is maybe a bra and panties for now." Haruka teased, loving how comfortable Usagi was getting around her. "I will be glad to pack your clothes Koneko, but I think this time I need a small bribe." She smirked.

The moon senshi stifled a whine, she was too tired for bribes but stuck her tongue out at the being naked comment. It may just happen that way, Usagi coudn ge enough of the fiery passion Haruka blanketed her with. She sat on the bed and pulled her decorative pillow over her lap, hugging it. "What kind of bribe?

"Hmm… Simple really." Haruka smiled and sat next to her. "Kiss me or tell me you lo…" She stopped mid word, not sure if Usagi was ready or if she was yet. "Just a kiss Koneko." Haruka said in a soft whisper.

The petite blonde did love the wind senshi, it was just too soon. She didn't want to spiral their relationship down a jaded path just yet, once those words were spoken before, even to Seiya, it lead up to a lot of devastation. "I can do that," she leaned forward, digits combed in blonde hair gripping lightly at the strands. She was scared to admit her feelings just yet, but she could show them. Usagi placed a passionate kiss upon Haruka's lips, and tightened her grasped on her hair wanting to spill her love for the other in the kiss.

Haruka was taken back by the heated kiss. She felt her heart beat quicken and a loving warmth was over her. When she pulled away she looked deep into Usagi's eyes. "Wow.." Was all Haruka could say before kissing her lover once more. She softly pushed Usagi back down on the bed and started to kiss her body once more. Nothing sexual was intended, with the kisses or the way her fingers mapped her lovers body once more. Haruka needed to show and say without words that every inch of Usagi's body, heart and soul belonged to the sky king.

The world, the room, everything seemed obsolete to the tall blonde. The only thing that truly mattered was showing Usagi through actions of gentle kisses and touch how much love she always had and still has for her. Seconds, minutes and hours passed unnoticed, if night turned to day Haruka didn't care until she felt her job done. One day, she would speak the three most precious to her princess, that she held in her heart for so long and maybe in return, Usagi would relay those sweet words back to the sky king. For now, simple kisses, caresses would do fine because love is better shown, not spoken.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**_

 _ **BIIIIIIIIGGGG APOLOGY TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND LOYAL FANS OF THIS FANFICTION! Today there will be no update, I have been praying to the Porcelain god all day long and sleeping. Tomorrow I shall have an update for you all and replace this with the real Chapter. Again I am so very sorry.**_

 _ **I hope you all have a night or if is day time where you're at, I hope you have a good day.**_

 _ **SEE YOU TOMORROW!**_


End file.
